All's Fair In Love and Business
by vegchan
Summary: Complete. AU.Bulma is the new CEO of Capsule Corp. Vegeta is the CEO of Capsule Corps rival, Ouiji Corp. VB get together..memories of fights, loves, friends this fan fic has it all! I suck at summaries, but really this fan fic is pretty good.. ahaha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or anything else I might mention through out this fanfic..**

In this they aren't sayains.. But Vegeta and Goku work out a lot.. They are all either 24 or 25.. Also Vegeta's left eye is light blue.. It'll explain why in the story.. Please send me your feed back.. Thank you and enjoy!****

- - -

**_"Santa Clause is coming tooo townnnnn!"_** Bulma slapped lazily at the Mickey Mouse alarm radio, that her idiot boyfriend purchased her, until it was knocked to the floor with a thump. Oh how she hated that damn mouse with his caroling friends, that woke her up _every_ morning since she received it three weeks ago for her 25th birthday.

"Why the hell did he get me that damn thing.." she muttered groggily as she rubbed her eyes. Sitting up, she winced at the realization that she got all of three hours of sleep. again. As she slipped out from underneath the warmth of her covers she walked briskly out into the chilly hallway to adjust the temperature. "Basterd.." she muttered as she read the red, neon '62' on her thermostat. She turned it up until the red, neon, numbers read '76', then slipped into her bathroom for a brief shower.

She walked over to her mirror to examine her appearance. She had chose to wear a light blue blouse with a button unbuttoned to reveal slight cleavage, a pair of black, polyester, dress pants that hugged her curvy hips nicely but piled on the floor. "Damn regular, I ordered a short.." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black pumps to lift her enough to where her slacks barely grazed the floor. Glancing back into the mirror she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear revealing a sparkly diamond earring. She ran a comb lightly though her freshly curled, blue locks. Then applied her eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara. She sighed as she reached for her cover up. Looking into the mirror she sighed again then started to cake the cover up under her eyes to hide the purple and blue bags.

Walking into the kitchen she was about to grab her keys and purse when she stopped mid stride. She glared at the bowl of milk sitting on the table, accompanied by a half empty glass of orange juice, a crumpled napkin, a milky spoon, and of course, a puddle of milk. "Urgh!" she growled as she stomped over to the mess. "Can't he _try _to help keep this place clean!" She screamed this as she threw the bowl, spoon and glass into the sink; totally destroying the bowl and glass. "URGH!" She growled once again as she glared at the shards of glass in the sink.

Grabbing her keys, purse, and leather jacket she stormed out of the apartment and into the hallway. "I should change those damn locks.." She muttered as she slammed her fist into the down arrow imagining it was a certain, soon to be, ex boyfriend.

As she exited the elevator and entered the 'Grand Entrance' of her apartment complex; she pulled on her jacket. She couldn't help but smile as she walked out onto the streets of New York City. She had dreamed of living in the _'Big Apple'_ since she was ten. Even though she had been living there for a little over a month; she still smiled every time she walked onto the streets. That is until she is pushed and shoved by passerbys..

After waving down a taxi she pulled out her cell phone to call her assistant Juu. "Hey Juu"

"You're late"

"I know, that's why I'm calling.."

"Uh huh" Juu replied impatiently. Juu was always impatient. People mistake her as the mean bitchy type. She is..unless you get to know her. If you're her friend she _can_ seem to be nicer. Juu has been her personal assistant since she moved in.

"Is _he_ there yet?"

"No! You're _both_ late and your meeting is in fifteen minutes!"

"Thank _God_ he's not there yet! Now, I need you to go into my office and get my files off of my desk and just lay them in the conference room.. Um what room is it being held in again?"

"You're kidding! Bulma! I've told you how many times?"

"Hey! I only had a couple hours of sleep give me a break!"

"Ugh! It's on the tenth floor conference room two C.."

"Thanks!..Um Juu one more favor.."

"..And that is?"

"Can you get me a cup of coffee? Black's fine..leave it with my files."

"Alright, just get down here!"

" 'Kay thanks again Juu you're the best!"

"Yea, I know."

She got there about ten minutes later. After paying the taxi driver she headed towards the door when she felt herself slide forward. Moving her arms in circles to keep herself from falling seemed to help; but not for long. She felt herself falling backwards when she suddenly stopped. Her back was pressed up against, what felt like, a brick wall. She noticed someones arms were under hers and whoever caught her was chuckling at her.

"Walk much, women?" said a gruff voice from behind. She new right away who this voice belonged too.

"Thank you soo much!"

"Why are you thanking me?" He smirked and slowly lowered her back down towards the icey pavement.

"No! Oh my god, stop!"

He chuckled and brought her up so she could stand.

- - -

Hmm. I wonder who caught her? ahaha.. Do you guys think it's too short?.. Tell me what you think over all.. I want atleast two reviews before I post the next chapter. So get to it and write me a review! ahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or anything else I might mention through out this fanfic..**

Kayyy well thank you heiress2thethrone, spini, and Moonfire Thunderstorm for reviewing! Now here is chapter two.. I promise this chapter isn't pathetically short like the first.. Thank you and enjoy! -

**- - -**

Vegeta chuckled as he turned Bulma to face him. Her eyes filled with fury.

"You're such an ass!" Bulma screamed as she slapped his arm.

"I missed you too" Vegeta chuckled.

"Urgh!" She screamed as she started slowly towards the door, careful not to fall again.

Vegeta chuckled once again and followed her to the elevator. "Late for your own meeting? That's not very _professional_ of you."

"Let me remind you that this is _your _meeting too, Vegeta."

He smirked as he watched her slam her fist into the up arrow. "Something troubling you, women?"

Bulma turned to meet his unmatching eyes. "Now what would give you an idea like that?" She asked dripping with sarcasm. Then the two entered the elevator. She pressed a manicured finger into the button that read '10'.

"Hmph" he grunted, "let me pry into your personal life.." He glanced at her left hand then met her gaze through the mirrored doors. "You aren't married, so I presume you are _'shacking up'_ with some buffoon."

**Ding. **The elevator doors slid open on the eighth floor. An employee glanced at Bulmas look of fury and decided to wait for the next one. **Ding.** The doors closed.

"I wouldn't use that word, Vegeta. That's more _your_ style. 'Shacking up' with some random slut for the weekend." She said this bitterly.

**Ding. **The doors slid open on the tenth floor. Bulma exited the elevator with out so much as a backward glance. Vegeta fumed.

Walking into the conference room, Bulma threw her jacket and purse onto the chair across from her files, and an angry Juu. "Where's my coffee?" Bulma whined.

"CEO's that are _late_ don't _get_ coffee!"

"Urgh! But I--" **Slam.** She was cut off by Vegeta, slamming the conference room door shut.

She rolled her eyes and shuffled her papers, as he sat down in the chair next to hers. Juu sat in the one across from him. Bulma was at the head.

"Juu meet Vegeta Ouiji. Vegeta, meet my personal assistant Juu Gero" Bulma said.

Juu extended her right hand. Vegeta following suit. "Nice to meet you, Vegeta."

"Same here."

Bulma could sense the aggravation in Vegeta's tone. She frowned and pulled out the contract that Vegeta had faxed her the night before.

"So, you want to buy fifty of my D-chips?"

"Yes."

"May I ask _why_ only fifty?" As she asked this she looked him square in the eye. His left eye. Looking into it made her stomach tighten. She began to feel a sense of sudden guilt.

"I only need fifty because _I'm_ not even sure if your _chip_ with be compatible with my newest project."

"I see.. Well what is this 'new project'?"

"I don't see why I should have to discuss that with you."

"I do.." She couldn't take looking into his eye any longer. She wasn't sure if it hurt her more to look him in that eye, or not to look at him at all. Why'd she still feel like this?

She glanced down at the contract. She noticed it stated that he was willing to pay three times the asking price. Vegeta slid the contract so it faced him. Then pulling out a pen signed his scribble he called a 'signature'. She glared at the contract and his signature. Then glared at him as he offered her the pen.

"No."

"But--" Juu began to protest but was cut off by Bulma.

"I'm not signing it because I know what you're thinking. You're shifty. You're going to dissect my chips and see if you can enhance them. Well I'm not going to allow it!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Now what would give you an idea like that?" He mimicked.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you."

Vegeta frowned then pulled out a business card. He scribbled a series of numbers then slid it to face her. Standing up he said "Call me tonight." With one last glance at Bulma, he nodded to Juu then walked out of the conference room. **Slam.**

"Are you out of your mind! He was willing to pay _three times_ the normal amount!" Juu exploded.

Bulma stared at the cell phone number newly written on the card. "I told you I don't trust him." Looking up at the fuming Juu, she slid the file containing the contract to her. "Put this in my office.." With that said she pocketed the card, then stood to get her purse and jacket.

"You are unbelievable!" Juu yelled.

Slipping on her jacket Bulma said "Take all messages.. I might come back around, maybe about three?.. If my dad calls tell him to call my cell."

"What I'm going to tell him is that his daughter is a fucking lunatic! That is what I'm going to tell him!"

Bulma smiled as she shouldered her purse. "If I don't come back before three cancel my four o'clock.."

As Bulma exited the corporation, she pulled out her light blue Razor. Scrolling through the contacts she stopped at the one that was labeled 'Chi Chi'. Pressing the green phone button she plastered it to her ear.

"Hey! Did you get my e-mail?" Came the over excited yet frantic voice of one, Chi Chi Son.

"No, sorry.. I've been pretty busy the last couple of days."

"Oh.." She sounded disappointed "Well I'll tell you what it said. The first part isn't _too_ important. It's just about how Gohan got pushed up another grade.."

Bulma sighed. 'Poor kid,' she thought 'He's only seven and he'll be now going into the 6th grade.. Chi's always pushing him _to_ hard'..

"_Any ways_," she began again. "Goku and I have been thinking, and we decided that it would be just _lovely _if we could get the old gang up here for our own little reunion. Considering that the last time we had one, only Launch showed up.. Being that _some people_ were _too busy_ for their _best friends since kindergarten_!"

Bulma almost laughed. Chi Chi had invited everyone for a New Years reunion party about two years back. Bulma, still being in college, told Chi Chi that she couldn't travel up for it; saying she had to study. When in reality she went to a frate party; and that is where she met her boyfriend, Yamcha. Plus with Chi Chi being the nosy type; eventually had Bulma slip up and have her tell her that it was there, at the frate party, when she met Yamcha.

Bulma started to wave down a taxi. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm truly sorry!"

"Hmph. Whatever. Now I want the reunion to be _this_ weekend. _So _I want you and the others to be here early Saturday. Early meaning 10 am is the latest I want you arriving. This way we can catch up and have fun all weekend, and everyone can leave Monday morning. That way for sure _no one_ will be able to skip, being that Christmas is the following weekend."

"All right, I'll call around for a hotel when I get home tonight."

"No need! We have plenty of room, plus Gohan is going to my dads for the weekend."

"Oh. Okay."

"You're bringing Yamcha, right?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking of breaking up with him."

"Bulma, you've been together for over two years now!"

"I know, but I don't know if I feel the same way as he does.."

Chi Chi sighed. "What ever your decision I'll always back you up."

"Thanks Chi. I'll tell you probably tomorrow if he's coming along or not." Bulma paid and exited the taxi. She then walked into the nearest Star Bucks. "But any ways to the reason I called.."

Bulma heard Chi Chi yell at someone who was in the back round. Goku. She couldn't make out what he said but she could definitely hear Chi Chi say "Get away from the refrigerator! You will spoil your lunch! **pause** I don't care that you're starving get away! **metallic sounding smack** Oh don't be such a baby! Ugh.. Sorry Bulma you were saying?"

Bulma smiled. "Yea.. I had a business meeting with Vegeta today.."

Chi Chi gasped. "You're kidding!"

"No. As usual he was a major ass.." Bulma winced at the sound of a crash coming from the other end of the phone.

"Damnit! Goku! URGH! Sorry B, I have to let you go we can talk more tomorrow, all right?"

"Sure Chi no worries.. Bye"

"Bye. Goku--" Bulma listened to the call ended tone then shoved the phone into her purse. She yawned. 'God I need some coffee' she thought as she was now next in line.

It was six o'clock when Bulma entered her apartment. Bulma had been out shopping for the past six hours. She had bought a new dress with matching shoes and a couple of skirt suits for work. Plus five gift/debit cards for her friends, for Christmas.

So because she had been shopping for so long; she had called Juu to tell her she wasn't in the mood for her four o'clock, so Juu had to cancel it for her. She knew Juu would make her pay when she went to the office tomorrow..

She walked down the hall towards her bedroom when her nose was suddenly assaulted by the smell of cheap chologne. 'Shit' she thought. Yamcha and her were suppose to go on a date that night. He wanted to take her to some new fancy restaurant. She planned on breaking up with him on the ride home..

"Bulma!" Yamcha called. "Good you're home. The reservation is for seven so hurry up and get ready." He was unusually perky then normal..

He was wearing a white long sleeve blouse with the top button un buttoned.. For some men it looked sexy, for him it just looked messy. He also had his sleeves un buttoned, which _also_ looked messy. His pants were a dark gray, and his shoes were a shinny black.

She sighed. "Sorry Yamcha. I'll go get ready.." She walked into her room. She decided to wear a black dress it was low cut but at the same time it didn't show too much. It ended above her knee and had a slit up the left side. She also slipped on a pair of strappy heels that gave her an extra three inches.

She threw her hair up into a bun allowing a few strands frame her face. Then she touched up her make-up, and grabbed a black clutch. Walking into the kitchen, Yamcha was leaning against the counter ready with his coat on, drinking a glass of water. He smiled when he looked at her.

"You look amazing.." He said as he placed the cup on the counter. He grabbed for her coat and helped her put it on.

"Thanks.." She said as he opened the door for her as they exited the apartment.

They had just finished their meal and Yamcha was smiling. He had been smiling the whole date. It made her nervous.

"Bulma.. God you look beautiful.."

Bulma smiled, thinking 'How many times is he going to say that?'. Suddenly her hands were in his. She looked up at him. His face was slightly red with blush.

"We've been together for almost two years now," Yamcha started.

'OH GOD NO!' she screamed in her head. But continued to smile. Yamcha continued to talk.

"I know we've hit a few bumps in the road.. But I really think we are ment to be! That night we met was one of the best, and I think, most important nights of my life.." He reached into his pocket.

'NO! GOD NO!' Bulma screamed in her head. His hand felt sweaty against hers. He was nervous.

Pulling out a black velvet box he opened it to reveal a silver thick band. In the middle, of course, it had a large diamond. Circling the edges of the diamond were smaller diamonds. It also had two squared diamonds on each side of the circle, embedded into the silver.

Bulma felt the cold band slid up her finger. She looked down at the expensive, yet gaudy, ring. The gaudy ring on her thin, pale finger seemed to be mocking her..

"Bulma.. Will you marry me?"

Bulma stopped staring at the ring and directed her gaze towards Yamcha. For a split second. She could have sworn his left eye looked an icy blue..

**- - -**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now since I received three reviews for my first chapter I want to get _at least_ four, for this one.. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Um I don't own it.. kay?**

**- - -**

Kayyy well here it is chapter three! yay! ahaha... So all readers know, I like _any_ kind of review.. Even ones that say something like 'I hate your fan fic!' ahaha.. But if you have the time to write that then please explain why.. But here are some thank yous! Thank you Moonfire Thunderstorm, Megami, Terry, Spini, and Blak Roses for reviewing!

**- - -**

Bulma walked into Capsule Corporation at 8: 43 in the morning with Star Bucks coffee in hand. Exiting the elevator at level '12', she was suddenly stopped by an angry "You owe me!"

Bulma turned to face a very pissed off Juu Gero.. "What was _so _important that you couldn't come into the office for the meeting that has been pushed back _numerous_ times!"

"I-" Bulma began..

"No! _Nothing _is more important then a meeting with the _CEO_ of Sony!" Juu was fuming.

"I'm sorry.. What day did you reschedule it for?"

"What makes you think Mr. Chubachi wanted to reschedule for the_ fifth time_!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well I'll have my dad call him or something.. Besides I hardly know any Japanese!" (A/N: That's some humor right there, that is.. ahaha)

"Ugh.. You are unbelievable.. Oh and just so you know, you have paper work to do that is nearly ceiling high!"

"Great.." Bulma mumbled as she walked past Juu and into her office. Juu wasn't exaggerating.. It really was close to hitting the ceiling.. 'Damnit..'

**- - -**

Bulma spent about three hours doing paper work. The whole time she had been using her thumb to twist the engagement ring around her finger.. She hadn't told any one about it yet.. She planned on calling Chi Chi today and ask her what to do.. She wasn't sure _why _she didn't say no.. It was like she couldn't..

She sighed, then glanced at the clock. 11:56. 'Good now I can take a lunch break..'

The door opened slightly and she heard Juu say "One moment let me tell her-"

"Just let me-" The raspy voice was cut off by Juu.

"Bulma, Mr. Ouiji is here to-"

"Out of my way!" Vegeta said as he pushed pass Juu to get into Bulma's office.

Bulma sighed, and subconsciously twisted her ring, diamond down..

She heard Juu mumble something that sounded like "Inconsiderate ass hole..I don't need this today.."

Vegeta approached her desk with a stone cold frown. "You didn't call me last night.."

"Sorry.." She sighed, then looked him in the eyes. "I got side tracked.." She glanced down at some papers, moving them, with her right hand, to reveal the contract from the previous day. "I'm guessing this is why you're here."

Vegeta studied her features then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Let's talk about it over lunch."

Bulma smiled. "All right.."

**- - -**

Exiting the building the two started down the street. "It isn't too far. We'll just walk" Vegeta grunted as they jay walked the busy streets of New York City.

"Are you going to Chi's this weekend?" Bulma asked.

"Kakkorot told me about it. But I probably won't go." (A/N: They aren't saiyans.. Vegeta calls Goku, Kakkorot because that's his real name, Goku is his nick name..)

"Why wouldn't you go?"

"I run a business. I have meetings. I imagine you have them too?"

"Nope, I'm telling Juu to reschedule mine for this weekend.. I think you should go.. I already bought gifts for you and the gang.."

"No."

"Just go!"

Vegeta directed Bulma into a small restaurant. Walking into the vestibule Vegeta pulled out and lit a Winston. Then they were asked the age old question by the perky hostess. "Smoking or non?"

Vegeta chuckled and let some smoke escape his lungs. It lingered in front of the hostess. "What do you think?" Vegeta stated harshly.

The women gave him a curt smile then led the two through the non-smoking section to get to the smoking. While they walked through the non smoking _side_ of the restaurant Bulma continued to turn her ring from diamond up, to diamond down.

As they were seated Bulma decided to bring up Chi Chi's again. "Why won't you go?"

"_Why _do you care?"

"Urgh! Just go Vegeta! It won't be a reunion unless _everyone_ goes!"

Vegeta tapped his cigarette on the ash tray. "All right. I'll _consider_ going. Happy?"

"Very." She smiled triumphantly

He grunted then picked up the menu.

Bulma watched as he tapped the cigarette against the glass ash tray again. Then looked into his cloudy blue eye. "When did you start smoking again?"

"Recently.. Why?"

"Curious.." She shrugged

Vegeta studied her. Noticing she was looking into his left eye. "What are you going to order, women?" He asked not breaking eye contact and taking in a drag.

"Ruben, you?" She had looked down at the menu. Breaking the eye contact.

"I dunno know.. Maybe a Club or somthin.."

Bulma smiled "I think you're cultivating a bit of a New _Yowk_ accent, Vegeta.."

Vegeta smirked. "Ha. Well I've been living here a while now.."

"How-" Bulma was going to continue but was cut off by the middle aged waitress.

"What can I get for you two?" She asked staring at Vegeta's frosty blue eye.

Vegeta cleared his throat then looked at Bulma "You go first.."

"Um, I'll have the Ruben with a Diet Coke.."

"Want fries with that?"

"No.."

The waitress wrote it down then looked at Vegeta's left eye. People always stared at the icy blue eye. Never the black.. "I'll have the Ham Club with fries and a Coke."

"Alrighty" the women said as she pocketed the order book. With one last glance at Vegeta's left eye she walked away.

**- - -**

As they walked back towards Capsule Corporation they were fighting. They were fighting over why Bulma wouldn't sell Vegeta the fifty D-chips.

"It makes no sense woman!" Vegeta yelled. "Just sell me the damn chips!"

"No! Vegeta those chips are my pride and joy. _I _invented them, so _I _decide if _I_ want to sell them; and guess what!"

Vegeta began to mouth mimic Bulma as she yelled "_I_ don't want to sell them to _you_!"

The two entered the building and walked across the lobby to get to the elevator. Vegeta pushed the up arrow then said "You're being unreasonable, women! Why the hell would you think _I_ would dissect your damn chips!"

**Ding.** They entered the elevator and Bulma pushed the button with the '12' on it. "Because I know you! I've known you _almost_ my _whole_ life! I know what goes on in that _thick_ head of yours!"

"Urgh! I need them for my fuckin project just give them to me!" **Ding.** They exited the elevator and both of them walked into her office.

**Slam.** Vegeta angrily slammed her door shut releasing some of his anger towards the stubborn women.

"Here," Bulma said as she handed him the contract. "It's cluttering up my desk."

"Hmph." He grunted taking it from her. He watched as she sat at the edge of her desk. Her smile. It brought back old memories. He looked at the contract, then back at her.

"You never told me," he began as he moved closer to her. "Why you didn't call."

Bulma stood then looked up into his mismatch eyes. The cold blue making her feel regret.

"Well?" He asked getting close enough to where their hips touched.

"Um, I.." She stopped talking when she felt Vegeta's lips brush hers. She felt him smile against her lips. Then he kissed her again. Bulma's engagement ring felt like it was burning.

He wrapped his arms around her dainty waist and pushed her against him and her desk. "God I missed you." He whispered as he kissed her again.

Bulma kissed him back allowing him to roam her mouth. Then reached her arms up and placed her hands against the back of his neck. Bad move.

Vegeta stopped when he felt the cool metal against his bare neck. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He saw desire but also saw guilt.

She retracted her arms so they were at her side. She looked away. Then she felt his hand on her left. He pulled it up to examine.

"Hmph." He grunted with a smirk. "Figures.." He looked away then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Vegeta, I-"

"Don't worry about it, women. I'll see you at Kakkorots.."** Slam.** Then he was gone..

**- - -**

After Vegeta left Bulma felt awful. She needed to clear her head. So Bulma went to find Juu. "Hey" she said as she approached Juu's desk. Juu was typing quickly every so often glancing at the papers next to her.

"Did you sell the chips?" She asked with out looking up.

"No" Bulma said. Sounding slightly angry that she had responded that way to _her_.

"Ugh.. Then what do you need?"

"I'm going home early to clear my head.."

"What about you're paper work? You still have a good portion of it to finish.."

"I noticed.. But not just that.. I want you to cancel and reschedule all my meetings for Saturday through Monday.."

Juu looked up. "You're kidding me! Do you realize how much there is to do this weekend!"

Bulma made an aggravated "Hmph. I'm sure you can handle it." She said with venom.

Juu glared at her as Bulma gave her a curt smile then headed into her office. Coming back out moments later with her jacket on and purse shouldered.

**- - -**

To clear her head Bulma decide to walk through the snow covered Central Park. She had walked through it for about ten minutes when she decided to call Chi Chi. Dialing the number she sat on an empty bench and waited.

"Hey what's up?" Chi Chi asked.

"You won't believe the mistakes I made.."

"What'd you do?"

"All right, so lets start with last night... Last night Yamacha took me out to dinner and..

**- - - Flash Back - - -**

"Bulma?" Yamcha asked the dazed Bulma.

Bulma continued to stare at Yamcha. Lost in thought.. 'No..' Bulma thought 'Urgh why does he have to ask me, damnit!If I say yes I'll end up living a lie.. If I say no, I have a chance of not finding another guy! Why the hell do I have to be so damn insecure, Damnit!Ugh he's looking at me. He's waiting for an answer.. Vegeta.. What if I.. No.. He could be married or be living happily with some God damn shank that God damn-

"Bulma? Bulma, are you all right?" Yamcha asked.

'Just say yes.. He's never cheated on you.. just say yes.. you'll learn to love him.. Besides there's always the divorce option..'Bulma tried to reason with herself.

She looked up at him, smiled and said--

**- - - End Flash Back - - -**

"Why the _hell_ did you say yes!" Chi Chi screamed.

"I told you my reasoning.. and like I said it's _one_ of my _mistakes_.."

"_One_ of your mistakes? How many _mistakes_ could you have made since last time we talked!"

"Well.. remember how I told you I had a meeting with Vegeta yesterday?"

"Oh jeez.. B.."

"Well today he came in asking for my D-chips, again."

"What are _D- chips_?" Chi Chi asked suspiciously.

Bulma smiled and laughed. "They're the micro chips that change the Dino Caps, from capsules to object, and objects to capsules.."

"Ohhh.."

"_Any ways, _he asked me out to lunch, and since I was getting ready to go to lunch any ways, I went. Oh he started smoking again.."

"I know, he was here about three months ago, that's when he started, I think.. I dunno, but so what'd you guys talk about?"

"Um, business, catch up stories, and I kept nagging him to go to the reunion. He said he didn't want to go, and that he was 'too busy'._ I _run a company too, and _I_ got the days off.."

"Well he's going.. He called Goku not to long ago to tell him he was going.."

"_Great.._ Wellto the mistake.. When we finallygot back to the office.. Well.. he kissed me and I didn't know what to do.. So I played the skank and let him, but he must have felt my ring when I put my hands up around his neck.. Did he grow--"

"You _kissed_ him! You're _engaged_! I thought you were over that whole Vegeta thing!" Chi Chi screamed into the receiver.

"I know, _I know_! It was a mistake and now I don't know what to do.."

"Why'd you have to do that _the day before_ the reunion! Now there will be _awkwardness_!"

"I know! How do you think _I_ feel!"

"Damnit.. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Well some one needs too, and I doubt you'll be telling anyone else your little _'mistake'_!"

"Urgh! Stop over reacting.. He won't say anything.. Well I hope he doesn't.."

"He's _Vegeta_.. Of _course_ he's going to say _something_ or at least _hint_ at it!"

"I know.. I'll just try to make sure he doesn't say anything to Yamcha.."

"So he's coming?"

"Well yea we're getting_ hitched_, remember?" Bulma said sarcastically

"One minute you want to dump him, the next you're saying yes to an engagement ring!"

"Yea I know.."

"So about that.." Chi started "Which ring was prettier? Yamcha's or Vegeta's?

"Vegeta's.."

**- - -**

Hope you enjoyed! Well now lets see, I'll aim for five or six.. Depends on the kind of reviews I get.. ahaha.. No, but really if you don't like my fan fic tell me what's wrong with it, and if you like it tell me why.. Kay? Thank you!

**- - Vegchan - -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or anything else I might mention.. kay? **

**- - -**

Well here is chapter four! woo hoo! ahaha, all right.. Now same as last time, I enjoy all sorts of reviews! I put a little thing in my bio/profile thingy too.. So I'm not going to say it again.. I just want you all to know I absolutely _love_ reviews! ahaha.. Now the Thank you's to my lovely reviewers! Thank you Anna, Heiress2thethrone, Nancy, Megami, ForeVer-Vegeta's-12, and Spini for reviewing!

**- - -**

"Ah!" Bulma laughed as she slid into the living room. "Ah! Oh my God, stop!" She laughed as Vegeta came behind her grabbing her around the waist.

"Gotcha!" He laughed then nipped at her neck.

Bulma giggled as she tried to free herself from Vegeta's grip. "Ow!" She cried but still laughing. "That one hurt!" She giggled as Vegeta started to sway until the were both lying on the leather couch next to where they were standing.

Vegeta smirked up at her as she positioned herself so she was lying on top of him, her arms crossed over his chest, with her chin rested on top of her wrist. Bulma smiled down at him, seeing her reflection through his black orbs for eyes.

"What do you want to do tonight, women?" He asked as he moved sideways causing her to be sandwiched between him and the couch.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to Krillin's party.. We didn't go to the last one and I feel bad.."

"I vote for sex!" Vegeta smirked then kissed her neck.

"No! We like have to go to that party! It'll be fun and besides we can have _that _when we get home.." She said seductively.

Vegeta smirked. "All right women. You have a deal." He then rolled off the couch and landed on the hard wood floor with a thump. "Damnit!" He cursed as he slowly lifted himself. "I don't want to stay long, only a couple hours, so don't get all pissed when I tell you we're leaving."

"What do you mean you don't want to stay long! This will be one of our _last_ parties we go to with like our whole class! Graduation's next week and you only want to be there for _'a couple of hours'_!"

"Exactly. This is _'one'_ of our last parties. There will be others, especially after graduation.."

"Ugh.. Whatever.. You're being an ass.." Bulma said and walked towards Vegeta's back door that lead to the garage.

Vegeta walked in front of her to open the door and turn on the lights. The lights flickered then illuminated the garage. "Where are your dad's cars?"

"One's at the airport the others are at the _'shop'_."

Bulma smirked. "So he still doesn't trust you with his cars?"

"Yep. He's still pissed about the old Stangggg.." Vegeta said dragging out the 'g' sarcastically in Stang, meaning Mustang. Then headed towards a 1998 Kawasaki motorcycle.

"No!" Bulma protested as Vegeta took two helmets off of a nearby shelf. "Let's take the corvette, it's raining out!"

Vegeta glared. "We'll get there sooner on the bike, besides it'll be easier to park."

"Didn't you hear me? It's raining!" She yelled as she gestured to the sky light window. The sky was black and the window soaked with rain..

Vegeta grunted. "That's what the helmets are for." He smirked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No Vegeta! No!"

Vegeta growled. "Fine, damnit! We'll take the damn car!"

Bulma smiled then hopped into the black corvette. Vegeta slammed his door and started the ignition, peeling out onto the slick streets.

"So where'd your dad go anyways?" Bulma asked as she flipped through the radio stations.

"England, then he's going to Japan. He'll be back in a month or so.." He said. Suddenly Bulma screamed. Vegeta swerved slightly then angrily screamed at her "Don't do that!"

"Oh my God!" She screamed again ignoring what he had just said. "Bowie!" Bulma clapped her hands then turned up the awesomely, talented singer David Bowie, and his original, beautifully, composed song, Fashion!

Vegeta grunted. Then smirked as Bulma started to sway and sing along with the legendary singer.

"_There's a brand new dance, _

_but I don't know it's name,_

_That people from bad homes,_

_do again and again_

_It's big and it's bland,_

_full of tension and fear_

_They do it over there but we don't do it here!_" Bulma clapped her hands twice. Then continued to sing, _"Fashion! Turn to the left"_ As she turned she elbowed Vegeta wanting him to join. _"Turn to the right! Oooohh fashion!" _She leaned on Vegeta's shoulder and continued to sing _"We are the goon squad and were coming to town!"_

Vegeta smiled and beeped his horn twice as Bowie and Bulma sang _"beep beep!"_

Bulma smiled as Vegeta began to sing along with her for the next verse _"Listen to me"_

_"Don't listen to me"_

_"Talk to me"_

_"Don't talk to me"_

_"Dance with me"_

_"Don't dance with me!" _Bulma sang, as Vegeta beeped the horn twice again, with the song.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta, but Vegeta wasn't smiling back. She frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked as the song went on.

"Wake up." He said to her plainly.

"What?" she asked as she squinted, as a bright light seemed to be headed towards them.

"Wake up." He said again as he turned to his left to face the bright light.

Bulma could hardly see anymore as the light filled the car. She blinked.

**- - -**

Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see darkness surrounding her. She rubbed her eyes. Giving them a chance to adjust to the dark. Looking in front of her she saw the hairy back of her fiancé, Yamcha.

"Urgh.." She grunted with disgust, as she turned to her right to read the green neon digits, on the present Mickey Mouse was holding. It read '3: 12 am'. "Urgh!" She grunted again as she rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

She yawned and pulled the covers up to shield her from the cold. She continued to stare as she let her mind wonder to the dream she had just had. This wasn't the first time her mind had replayed that night to her in dream form. It had been haunting her for a week now. Not letting her sleep.

She grunted in frustration. Then turned to face the Mouse. The green light blinked as it changed to '3: 13 am'. 'I need to sleep,' she thought to herself. 'I'm not suppose to be up for another three hours.' She then buried her head in her pillow.

She laid there sleepless for about ten minutes. Then rolled onto her back. "I should just get ready" she mumbled. Then got up and headed for the shower.

After her shower, and getting dress, she looked in the mirror. She didn't want to look like a slob, but didn't want to dress _too _nice so she settled for a pair of jeans, and a white, V- neck sweater, with a white, lacy cami underneath.

Walking into the kitchen she glanced at the clock. 4: 10. "Two more hours." She muttered as she hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter next to the refrigerator. She sat there staring for a while. Yamcha and her planned to wake up at 6 am and be on the road by 6: 45. Chi Chi wanted them all to be at her house by 10 am, at the latest. Bulma thought that was a ridiculous hour. 'No one is going to be there that early..' She thought as she kicked her legs lightly against the oak cabinets.

She sighed and looked out the window opposite the room. The sun was starting to rise, but it wasn't completely risen. She could hardly see Capsule Corporation from where she was sitting; but she knew it was there. She frowned. Ever since her father _basically_ retired, and she became CEO, nothing had been the same. Sure she liked running Capsule Corp.; well she ran it for the most part. Her father still had meetings he went to, and he also still traded, bought, and sold products with other companies. She was in control but at the same time she wasn't.

Ever since she had Yamcha move to New York with her, things between them have been different. He felt they were closer and connecting. But, she felt the 'closer' they got, or the more 'connected' they were; the more suffocated she felt. She hated that he never cleans up after himself. She hated how he asked her where she was going, if she left when he was home. She hated how he never even _tried_ to cook dinner for her. She hated his clumsiness. She hated his _fat_ lips. She hated that she brought home _all_ the money, and he brought squat..

He was lazy and sat in front of the T.V when he wasn't at 'work'. She hated his job. He managed a cafe/ book store. Sit 'N Read. It was never busy. 'Who the hell wants to purchase a novel at a place called '_Sit 'N Read_'! There's a fucking Borders _and_ a Starbucks across the fucking street!' She thought this every time he brought up the store.

She sighed and stared at the cabinet above the refrigerator. She got on her knees and reached up to the cabinet. Opening it, she moved aside the ceramic turkeys, pumpkins, and other assorted Autumn decorations that she was given. She hated having a _late_ November birthday. Christmas and Autumn decorations were shoved in her face each year.

She nervously pawed at the back of the cabinet until she felt it in her hand. The cool, small, glossy packet made her sigh with relief. She continued to search until her hand grazed another small item. The smooth plastic made her smile as she pulled both items out. She never thought the sight of Camel cigarettes and a half empty, purple lighter would make her this happy.

Jumping down from the counter she took a glance at the clock. 4: 24. She had over an hour. She walked to the front door. Slipping on her Dr. Martins, and a large black pull over hoodie she walked out the door and into the hall way. She headed in the opposite direction then the elevator, towards a door that read 'Stairs'.

She loved being on the top floor. Her and Yamcha had the roof to themselves. They _did_ share the top floor with the old lady who lived across the hall. But what eighty year old is going to climb the flight of stairs to go on the _roof_?

Reaching the door to the roof; Bulma pulled it open and was greeted by a cold wind. Shutting the door behind her; Bulma cupped her hands around the cigarette, pressed between her teeth, to light it. She smiled as she drew in the first drag. Parting her lips slightly she let smoke escape. This was her weakness.

She had to smoke them on the roof. She told Yamcha she quit a month after they started dating. She was lying of course. She was addicted to them.

"It's all Vegeta's fault." She muttered taking in another puff of burning tobacco. She walked to the edge and looked down at the already busy streets of New York City. As she sighed a cloud of smoke appeared infront of her.

Vegeta was fourteen when he started to smoke. He had stole them from his dad's den. He told her that she shouldn't smoke. Yet _he_ did it anyways.

**- - -**

"Smoking's bad for you." Vegeta coughed as he pulled the thin white stick away from his lips. Not trying to be ironic..

"Then why are _you_ smoking!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Because," he started inhaling another puff from the Camel. "I'm older than you. So it's okay if I smoke." He coughed.

"You're only like five months older then me, Vegeta!"

"Oh, shut up! You're still thirteen! You're the youngest, so there fore you're not old enough to smoke!"

"Urgh! _You're_ not old enough to smoke! You can't smoke until you're eighteen!" Bulma said angrily, trying to take the cigarette away from him.

"Hey!" He yelled as he turned away from her. "I'll let you smoke when you turn fourteen, all right!"

**- - -**

Bulma flicked ashes into the wind. Vegeta did give her a cigarette on her fourteenth birthday. She remember how much she coughed, and how much Vegeta laughed at her for coughing.

She didn't try smoking again until she was sixteen. When Vegeta offered her _another_ cigarette. She didn't cough that time. Vegeta and her would smoke together between classes and after school. Vegeta was more addicted to it then she was. She only felt like she needed one when she was nervous or upset. She was more of a social smoker really. Vegeta was a chain smoker.

Stepping on her cigarette she headed back inside. When she opened the door to her apartment she saw a hall light on. So she shoved the pack and lighter into her hoodie pocket. Stepping out of her shoes, she walked towards the source of light.

Yamcha was in the bathroom shaving. He was up early, it was only 5: 20. "You're up early." She said walking past the bathroom and into their bedroom.

She picked up her suitcase from off the floor as he called out "Yea, well I figured you would want to go see your old friends as soon as possible. So I got up early for you!"

"Oh." She said as she hauled her bag into the kitchen. She grabbed the package and lighter out of her pocket and shoved them into her purse. She knew she would most likely need a smoke during this reunion.

**- - -**

The two had been driving for about two hours. It was 8: 06. The current song Bulma had chose to blast over the speakers was the timeless song 'Golden Years' by the renowned David Bowie.

_"Last night they loved you, opening doors and pulling some strings, angel_

_Come get up my baby, _

_In walked luck and you looked in time,_

_Never look back, walk tall, act fine_

_Come get up my baby-"_ Bowie's magnificent lyrics were cut short; as Yamcha turned the music down so it was hardly audible.

"Bulma?" He asked.

She sighed then asked. "Yea?"

"You never really told me what your friends names were. Not even what they look like. I know Goku and Chi Chi, but I want to be able to pick the others out when we get there.."

"All right." Bulma sighed. "Well there's Krillen. He's about my height and he's bald. I think he became a lawyer, I'm not sure. Chi said he's brining his girl friend. Then there's Launch. She changes her hair color between blonde and dark blue a lot. So I'm not sure what color hair she'll have. She's taller then me, and she's bringing her boyfriend. There's Marron. She has light blue hair like mine. Out of my friends I like her the least. The only reason why she's friends with us is because Krillen dated her in like 9th grade. She sort of clung to us for some reason, I don't know why. I guess I'm the only one who doesn't really like her. I know Chi doesn't like her either."

"Oh.." Yamcha said.

"I know that sounded mean, but she always does something to piss me off. I don't know why.."

"Don't worry about it, babe. There's always one person who has to be the loser of the group. The person not everyone really likes." (A/N: I stole the loser of the group from Seinfeld ahaha)

Bulma sighed. "Yea."

"So is that all of them?" Yamcha asked.

"No. There's one more. Vegeta. He has black, flamed hair. He's a little shorter than you, and he's a complete jackass. He likes to bullshit a lot, so remember more than half of what he says is a lie."

"So you have two losers in your group?" Yamcha asked laughing.

"No. Vegeta is just the _jackass_ of the group."

**- - -**

Kay well there you have it, that was chapter four! I hope you liked it! I know the ending sort of sucked but what ever.. Now for the reviews. I really just want people's opinion on the fan fic. I'll post chapter five after some reviews..

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer dddooonnn'''ttt ooowwwnnn!**

- - -

Hola! ahaha kay here it is chapter FIVE! Woot Woot! But first the reviewers! Thank

you Megami, ForeVer- Vegeta's- 12, Spini, Lenk, and Vampiress- 06! Thanks for the

support guys!

- - -

Bulma smiled when a house came into view. They had been driving through the

rural parts of West City, for a couple of hours. "I think that's it," Bulma said as she

shifted in her seat.

"Yea. I hope it is. This is probably only the third house we've seen for about an

hour now!"

"Yea.. Chi Chi hates having neighbors." Bulma laughed as Yamcha pulled into

the empty space next to red '06 Mustang.

"Whose car's that?" Yamcha asked excited as he got out to look at it.

"I'm not sure." Bulma said as she grabbed a duffel bag out of the back seat of

Yamcha's Ford Excursion. She hated his _thing_. It looked like a bus. She wanted him to

buy 'a God damn coupe!'

"It's really nice!" Yamcha said as he peered in at the black leather interior.

"You _could_ have gotten that instead of your _thing_." Bulma said as she gestured

towards the large vehicle. Then started towards the door.

Yamcha stopped admiring the car and grabbed their large suitcase. "But I like the Excursion!" He answered, then followed her to the front door.

Bulma rang the door bell to the colonial. She smiled when she heard quick foot

steps. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Chi Chi and Goku.

"Hey!" Chi Chi shouted as she hugged her.

Bulma dropped the duffel and hugged back. When they parted Bulma gave Goku

a quick hug then turned to the other occupant in the room Krillen. He now had short

black hair.

"Hey Krillen!" She said as she hugged him. Breaking apart she smiled and said

"Damnit, you grew! Now I'm the shortest!"

Krillen laughed. "Yea, but just by an inch or so."

She smiled and said "Krillen I want you to meet my fiancé, Yamcha."

Krillen shook Yamcha's hand and said "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Yamcha smiled and nodded.

"Oh yea Bulma I want you to met my girlfriend--" Krillen got cut off by Bulma.

"Juu?" Bulma said as she walked towards her assistant then stopped and

smirked. "Ohhh.." She said slightly sarcastic. She looked at Krillen then looked back at

Juu. "How cute!" She said and hugged Juu.

"You two know each other?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah," Juu said. "I'm her assistant."

"I wouldn't be able to run Capsule with out her!" Bulma said all smiles.

Chi Chi clasped her hands together the said; "Now that we're all introduced, lets

go have something to eat while we wait for the others!"

"Finally!" Goku said. "I've been starving!"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes as they walked into the dining room. "We have bagels,

muffins, cookies, and doughnuts. I also have apple and orange juice; and I'll make some

coffee too."

"It all looks real good Chi." Bulma said.

"Well it should be!" Chi Chi said. "I made everything minus the bagels."

When they all were settled the door bell rang. "I hope that's the rest.." Chi Chi

said getting up. They followed her to the door to greet a blonde Launch, and a tall bald

man.

"Heyy!" Launch said as she hugged her old friends. "Guys I want you to meet my

boyfriend, Tien."

Tien smiled nervously and said "It's nice to meet you all."

Launch walked over to Juu. "Hi, I'm Launch, are you Krillen's girlfriend?"

"Yea, nice to meet you my name's Juu." Juu smiled.

Launch smiled back. Then Launch turned to Yamcha. "You must be Bulma's

boyfriend then, right?"

"Um actually," Bulma started. "Yamcha's my fiancé."

"Oh my God!" Launch screamed then hugged Bulma. "Congratulations!"

Bulma forced a smile and hugged her friend.

"Let me see the ring!" Launch said happily.

"Yea, that's right B, you didn't show me the ring yet!" Chi Chi said walking over

to Bulma.

Bulma faked a smile, as everyone surrounded her, examining her ring.

"It's beautiful!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"Yea!" Launch said. "I love it!"

"You must've spent a fortune, huh?" Krillen said jokingly to Yamcha.

Yamcha just smiled and laughed.

"What are you all looking at?" Came a high pitched voice.

"Oh Marron!" Launch yelled over her shoulder. "Come look at B's engagement

ring!"

"Ohhh" Marron cooed. "Our Bulma is getting married, too!"

Everyone turned from Bulma's ring to Marron. "You're getting married?" Chi

Chi asked.

"Yea!" Marron said as she held her hand next to Bulma's. "I thought I told you?"

"No," Chi Chi said. "You never mentioned it."

"Oh, well I met the nicest man. His name's Henry. He's the sweetest! We met only a month ago, but we are really in love! So we decided, why wait? So he went and

purposed to me last week!"

"Oh, well congratulations!" Goku said.

"Thanks" Marron said as she examined Bulma's ring. "I think my diamond might

bigger, Bulma." Marron cooed.

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she compared the rings. Marron's ring did have a

larger diamond in the middle. The ring was gold and was made from three gold bands.

The middle band with the largest diamond, the other two embedded with smaller

diamonds.

"Well, Henry does enjoy spoiling me." Marron said haughtily.

"Mmmhmm.." Bulma said with slight anger; using her left hand to push her hair

behind her ears. "Do you have a picture of _Henry_?" She said leaning slightly on Yamcha.

"Oh, of course!" Marron said as she rummaged through her purse for a photo.

Pulling it out she handed it to Bulma smiling.

Bulma stared down at the picture. She suppressed a laugh by rubbing her fist

against her lips. In the picture there were two people, there was Marron, and there was

_Henry_. It looked like they were in a warm place, like the Bahamas, or something.

Marron was wearing a light blue sun-dress and had her arms around the neck of

the _sitting Henry. Henry_ was wearing an off white button up, and white pants. _Henry_

looked about mid eighties. He was sitting in a wheel chair, and had a oxygen tubes in his

nose. 'God,' Bulma thought. 'Marron's like funckin' Anna Nicole!'

Bulma coughed, trying to suppress her laughter. She then passed the picture to

Krillen, who also coughed as soon as he saw the picture.

"Why didn't you-" Chi Chi smiled trying not to laugh as the picture was handed

to her. "bring Henry?" She asked as she handed the photo to Goku.

"Well, he said he wasn't feeling up to it.." Marron said, then looked up at

Yamcha, who Bulma was still leaning against. "So, you must be Bulma's fiancé then,

right?"

"Yea," Yamcha said extending his hand. "My names Yamcha, nice to meet you."

Marron giggled and shook Yamcha's hand. "My, you have a strong grip."

Yamcha blushed.

Bulma glared. "So Marron, what does _Henry_ do for a living?"

"He invented bottled water! He owns Evian. Oh, that reminds me. I told Henry

that I'd call him when I got here. Excuse me." Marron said, as she walked into the living

room with a cell phone to her ear.

Everyone besides Marron walked into the dining room. "What a skank.." Chi Chi

muttered loud enough so only Bulma and Launch heard.

"I know really. What the hell was she thinking?" Launch said.

"She's the definition of 'gold digger'.." Bulma laughed and sat down next to

Yamcha.

"Well everyone grab something you like." Chi Chi said as Marron walked in

smiling.

- - -

After a couple hours of catch up stories and eating; Chi Chi came up with an idea.

"Hey, you guy want to play Euchre?"

"Alright, just like old times!" Launch said, as Chi Chi went to get the decks.

"But wait!" Marron said. "There's only nine of us."

"Yea," Bulma said. "You guys play, I need to get my purse out of the car

anyways."

"Wait B, are you sure?" Chi Chi asked as she entered the room with two decks in

her hands. " 'Cause I can sit out if you want, it's no big deal."

"No, it's alright." Bulma insisted as she got the keys from Yamcha. She then

headed out of the dining room, and towards the front door.

Right after she got out of the kitchen she heard Marron say, "Speaking of there

only being nine of us, is Vegeta coming?"

"Yea," Goku answered. "He said he would be late though."

**- - -**

Bulma exited the house and was greeted by light snow, and a cold breeze. She

rubbed her arms and wished she had her hoodie with her. Walking towards the _thing_, she

looked at the cars parked in the drive way.

She now had a feeling whose cars were whose. Tien and Launch most likely came

in the black '06 Ford F-150 4x4. Marron probably came in that blue sporty Mitsubishi

Eclipse. Krillen came in the Stanggg, and Yamcha drove her in that mammoth _thing_.

**(A/N: No offence to anyone who likes Excursions. I personally hate them ahaha)**

She sighed and opened the huge doors. She stepped onto the step that jutted out

from underneath the door. Then reached around until she felt her leather purse in her

hands.

Stepping off and slamming the door; she walked towards the garage door. She

leaned against the cold garage door, and searched her purse for what she was looking for.

She pulled the thin, white, stick out of the Camel packet. She stuck it between her teeth

and started to rummage through her purse again for the lighter. She looked up suddenly, to the flicking sound of a lighter.

Vegeta smirked down at her. Having his own cigarette placed between his teeth.

"You know, Kakkorots harpy doesn't get pissy when you smoke in their house. Why the

hell are you out here, women?"

Bulma blew out smoke as she said, "I need some air I guess."

He quirked an eyebrow and studied her for a second. Tapping his cigarette allowing the ashes to burn through the light snow. "Only _addicts_ will bear this cold for a lit." He then gently grabbed her arm and started to lead her towards the house.

Bulma stopped and pulled away from him. Quickly throwing the little that was left of his cigarette into the snow. He stopped and looked back at her. She was taking in a drag. He chuckled and said "What? Did you tell some one you quit?"

She glared at him. "Yea, I did. I really am trying to stop though.."

Vegeta shook his head. "Who the hell did you say that too? _Chi Chi_? Or maybe

you said this to _Launch_. They don't give a flying fuck if you smoke."

Bulma looked up at him. "Yea I know. I just don't want them lecturing me.." She

lied.

Vegeta studied her for a moment. "You told your fiancé you stopped, didn't

you?"

She hated how he read her like an open book. She glared at him. Throwing her

cigarette into the snow she walked into the warm house, with Vegeta trailing behind her.

- - -

Bulma walked into the dining room and stood next to an empty seat at the head of

the table, between Yamcha and Chi Chi. Everyone had moved for the game.** (A/N: This**

**part might be slightly confusing for those who don't understand how to play Euchre.**

**In Euchre you have one partner and you have to sit diagonally across from them.**

**There are four people to a deck/game. In this there are two games going on. Hope**

**this part doesn't confuse you guys too much...)**

The table was a long oval shape. There were four chairs on each side and one at

the heads. Yamcha sat at one of the edges and Marron was his partner. Chi Chi sat on the

other edge by Bulma and Goku was her partner; in Yamcha's and Marron's game.. Tien

and Launch were partners on the other end and Juu and Krillen were also partners in

Tien's and Launch's game.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku smiled and stood to shake his hand. Krillen following suit. Krillen introduced Juu. Chi Chi, Launch, and Marron got up and gave him a quick hug. Launch also introduced Tien.

Bulma stood next Yamcha and said to Vegeta, "Vegeta, this is my fiancé,

Yamcha." Everyone was sort of just watching the irony before them.

Vegeta smirked sarcastically and shook Yamcha's hand, _firmly_. "_Nice_ to meet

you, _Yamcha_." He said this sarcastically, with hints of anger.

Yamcha just smiled nervously at the short, yet intimidating, man who seemed to

already have a hatred towards him. "Same here," Yamcha said unsure of himself.

Chi Chi broke the tension by saying, "Bulma, Vegeta, why don't you guys take

me and Goku's spot in the Euchre game?"

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted. Then looked over at Bulma. "Just like old times?" He smirked.

Bulma smiled knowing what he meant and took Goku's seat next to Yamcha.

Vegeta sat down next to Marron. Tien, Launch, Krillen, and Juu also went back to their

game.

Chi Chi smiled. "Goku, why don't you help me with lunch."

"Alright.." Goku said as he trudged into the kitchen behind Chi Chi.

Bulma started to shuffle when Marron scoffed angrily. "What's wrong?" Bulma

asked as she continued to shuffle.

"I don't want to play if _you two_ are partners!" Marron said referring to Bulma and Vegeta.

"_What ever_ would make you say that?" Vegeta said sarcastically, smirking.

"Urgh! You two _cheat_ every time the two of you are partners! It's not fair! We're

playing for money too, and I don't want to lose my money to either of you!" Marron said

with yet another scoff.

"We don't _cheat_, Marron." Bulma said defensively.

"Yea," Vegeta added. "You're just horrible at Euchre."

"I am not!" Marron protested. "Yamcha and I won about twenty bucks from Goku

and Chi Chi, each."

"Big accomplishment," Vegeta said with derision. "Kakkorot is horrible at

Euchre, and his wench isn't any better."

"Wait," Yamcha interrupted. "Marron, what do you mean they cheat?"

"I don't know! They look at each other when they have their hands, and then they

win! It's creepy as hell!"

Vegeta started to chuckle.

"Urgh!" Marron growled angrily. "It's not funny! When you two aren't partners, the game is on a more level playing field!"

"Marron, calm down. Vegeta and I haven't played Euchre in years. We never

cheated we were just," Bulma paused. "_lucky_ I guess. In Euchre you can't have too much

of a strategy. It's all _luck_."

Marron glared. "Fine, but if you two start winning every game like usual, I'm

out."

"Good." Vegeta grunted with a smirk.

Marron rolled her eyes and looked at the cards Bulma recently passed out. Then

down at the card out for trump. It was a queen of diamonds. "You're a jackass." She

muttered.

"Fuck you." Vegeta said as he studied his cards. Then placed his ten dollar bill in the 'pool'.

"Both of you shut up." Bulma muttered. Then along with everyone else, placed a ten dollar bill in the 'pool'. She then looked into Vegeta's mismatch eyes. He wanted diamonds. She wanted hearts. She blinked three times indicating she had three hearts. He blinked four. Vegeta won.

"Pass." Yamcha said as he shuffled his five cards into a better order.

"Order up." Vegeta said breaking eye contact. Diamonds were now trump.

Bulma sighed and picked up the queen. Discarding her '9' of clubs. Yamcha

placed a card down. It was an ace of spades.

Vegeta smirked as he trumped Yamcha's card. Then Yamcha said. "So, Vegeta. What do you do for a living?"

Marron scoffed angrily as she placed a '9' of spades down. Knowing that

Yamcha and her were destined to lose.

"_Ouiji_ Corp." Vegeta said laughing slightly at Yamcha's nativity.

"Oh," Yamcha started. "Isn't Ouiji rival with Capsule?"

Vegeta chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

Bulma sighed and placed down a '10' of hearts. Vegeta then took the four cards from the middle of the table.

Vegeta smirked as he placed down the right bower. "Bulma and I had a meeting yesterday." Vegeta smirked. "I would say it was quite productive, wouldn't you, women?"

Marron angrily placed down the left bower. Bulma grunted softly and placed down her only diamond, the queen. "I wouldn't say it was productive." Bulma answered.

Vegeta just smirked as Yamcha placed down a '10' of spades. "What do you do for a living, Yamcha?"

"Oh, well I own a book store that doubles with a coffee shop." Yamcha answered. As Vegeta yet again took all four cards from the middle of the table. This time placing down the ace of clubs.

"I see." Vegeta smirked. "Which one do you own?"

"Sit N' Read."

"Ah." Vegeta said. "_Sit N' Read_." Vegeta repeated sarcastically. "I believe that's across the street from the _Borders_ I frequent."

Marron placed down the king of clubs down, scoffing with disapproval. Bulma stared down at her cards.

"Oh, well I believe _Sit N' Read_ has a larger selection of books." Yamcha defended.

"How is that?" Vegeta asked. "Borders is _much_ larger."

'Stop being a jackass Vegeta' Bulma thought as she purposely placed down her queen of hearts.

Yamcha put down a queen of clubs. Not answering Vegeta's question.

Vegeta smirked triumphantly. It was short lived though, as Vegeta stared down at the cards then looked up at Bulma. He knew she did that purposely. Taking the cards he glared down at the ten he had placed in the 'pool'.

Bulma smiled with satisfaction as Vegeta placed the King of diamonds down. Marron placing down the queen of spades. Bulma smirked up at Vegeta as she placed down her '10' of clubs. She purposely reneged.

Marron gasped. "Bulma! You reneged!" Marron said happily taking two of the tens out of the 'pool' along with Yamcha.

Vegeta angrily placed his cards down. He then looked up at her. She was still smirking. He glared. "So Yamcha." Vegeta started, as he placed a twenty in the pool along with the others. "How long have you known, _Bulma_?"

**- - -**

Hmmm I wonder what Vegeta will tell Yamcha? ahaha... Kay well I hope you enjoyed this installment to 'All's Fair in Love and Business'. This one wasn't the greatest chapter, I just needed everyone at Chi Chi's; and Vegeta angry at Bulma. I promise the next chapter will be better.. ahaha... Now I want an odd number of reviews. Why? 'Cause I have a poll type deal for you, the readers. I have an idea for another fanfic. But if I post the new fan fic you won't be getting about five new chapters a month from this fanfic. You'll get maybe about three from this one and about three from the new one. So in your reviews please tell me if you want me to post my new fanfic or if you want me to finish this one then start the new one.. Kay? Thanks!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer - - You should know by now..**

**- - -**

Heyy! Oh, I was looking at the last chapter and I noticed all those extra spaces.. I don't know why that happened, it just did, and I'm sorry. When I was rereading it, I'm like 'damn this is annoying..' ahaha.. Well here are my wonderful reviewers! Cilvanti, Megami, Another B/V Lover, ForeVer-Vegeta's-12, heiress2thethrone, Nacy, Lenk, Spini, Vampiress-06, and Veg18! Oh and about the poll, it was like two against one, so, what I'll do is post the new fanfic when there are only a few more chapters for this one! Alright thanks and enjoy chapter 6!

**- - -**

**- - - August of 1995 - - -**

Bulma smiled as she entered the Orange Star High School. Today was the her first day as a Freshmen. She walked to where Chi Chi and her had planned for the gang to meet. In front of the GYM.

"Hey, B!" Chi Chi and Launch called out in unison, as Bulma reached the entrance to the GYM.

Bulma hugged Chi Chi and Luanch then said, "This place is _soo_ much bigger than the junior high!"

"I know!" Chi Chi said as she looked around.

"I'm _soo_ pumped for this!" Launch said smiling.

Bulma smiled when Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen came up to them. "Hey, guys!" Goku yelled as they got closer.

"Goku!" Chi Chi yelled back as she ran up to hug him.

Bulma followed Chi Chi to where the group had stopped. She frowned at Vegeta who had a cigarette placed between his lips. She pulled it out and stepped on it.

"What the fuck!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Stop smoking!"

"Don't tell me what to do, wench!"

"Don't call me a wench, you Neanderthal!"

"Bitch!"

"Basterd!"

"Whore-"

"So it's begun." Krillen interrupted, shaking his head, at the familiar sight.

"Fuck you!" Vegeta bellowed at what Bulma had recently muttered.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "We've been together as a group for like _two_ minutes and you two have already started your _mindless_ bickering! Can't you two be _pleasant_ for once?"

Bulma glared and pushed Vegeta back. More playfully than actual fighting. Vegeta glared and pushed Bulma back. They continuously did this as the rest talked about their summers.

Suddenly Bulma stopped pushing, and giggled as two arms wrapped around her waist, from behind, pulling her into a hug. "Hey," Bulma said as she turned around to peck the stranger on the cheek.

Bulma turned around and smiled at her friends. "You guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Raditz." **(A/N: Alright Raditz is not related to Goku. Raditz also doesn't have that gross long hair. His hair looks like older Gohans.. ahaha)**

As Bulma introduced everyone she noticed Vegeta was glaring at Raditz. "And this, Raditz, is Vegeta." Bulma finished.

Raditz smiled at Vegeta and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned at the sweaty palm. "Uh huh." Vegeta grunted then pulled out another cigarette. "When did you two meet?" Vegeta asked as he took in a drag. His face still contorted into a angry frown.

**- - -**

Vegeta watched as Yamcha shrugged and turned to Bulma. "I dunno, about two years now, right babe?"

Bulma's eyes were glued to Vegeta. "Yea.." Bulma answered. Then looked up at the smiling Yamcha.

Vegeta smirked. "_Two years_." Vegeta repeated then chuckled. "That's a _long_ time." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Yea-" Yamcha began but was cut off by Chi Chi.

"I hope everyone like's BLT's!" Chi Chi chirped as her and Goku walked in with plates in hand. Goku handed one to everyone on Vegeta and Yamcha's end of the table; then sat in the empty chair between the two.

"So who won?" Goku asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"We did!" Marron said cheerfully as she nibbled at her sandwich.

"Wow!" Goku said. "I thought you and B would be the winners like always." Goku said as he nudged Vegeta.

Vegeta growled in anger then spat, "The _women_ reneged."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "It was a mistake. Besides, I haven't played in while. I'm rusty."

"It's all right B." Goku said. "I suck at Euchre too," he laughed.

Bulma just smiled then frowned when Vegeta said, "_You_ of all people, should have known not to make such a _simpleminded_ _'mistake_'. Don't give me that '_I'm rusty_' crap."

Bulma glared at him. "It was ten bucks. _You'll_ _live_."

Vegeta grunted and took a bit out of his sandwich. Swallowing he looked up at Yamcha. "_So_," Vegeta began. "What car did you drive here?"

Yamcha swallowed and said "The Excursion."

Vegeta smirked. Glancing over at Bulma. Bulma glared back at him. Vegeta smirked.

"An Excurions, huh. I've heard those things not only tip easily, they also have trouble with their axels."

"Oh, well mine hasn't tiped."

"Yet," Vegeta smirked as Yamcha glared down at his sandwich. "I'm only kidding though." He chuckled. "So it's had axel problems?"

"It was a small mistake.. What do you drive?" Yamcha asked.

"Viper." Vegeta answered quickly with a smirk.

"What year?"

"'06." Vegeta grinned smugly as he noticed a hint of jealousy in Yamcha's eyes. Vegeta then took this opportunity to light a cigarette. Inhaling, he blew out the smoke, in a way so it would waif to Bulma.

Yamcha coughed at the smell of the tobacco. Vegeta frowned. Blowing out again, in front of Yamcha. He turned to Bulma and said, "Want one, women?" He smirked.

"No." Bulma said. "I quit."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and was about to retort when Marron said. "Good for you B!" Marron then turned to Vegeta. "Smoking is a filthy habit." She said this with her eyes narrowed at the thin white stick between Vegeta's fingers.

Vegeta blew smoke in her face.

Marron glared Vegeta, as Yamcha coughed again. "Vegeta put that thing out! Can't you see that it's bothering Yamcha!"

Vegeta smirked as he shook his head. "What do _you_ think, women." Vegeta said as he turned to Bulma. "Should I put my _cigarette_ out?"

Bulma glared at him. "It's not my house."

Vegeta smirked. "Good point. Kakkorot, what do _you_ think?"

"It dowesn't bowthewr wme." Goku said through a mouth full of food.

Vegeta chuckled. "Then it stays." He said as he blew another puff into Marron's angry face.

Bulma glared at Vegeta. Then watched as Chi Chi got up and walked into the kitchen, with some dishes in hand. Bulma stood grabbing her, now empty, plate and walked into the kitchen after her.

Before she entered the kitchen she heard Vegeta say, "So, _Yam_-" She didn't hear what he said, and she didn't care, _for now_.

"Hey, you like the BLT?" Chi Chi asked as she took Bulma's plate.

"Yeah it was good." Bulma said. The reason she cam in here was so she could have a cigarette. She had been wanting one since they started Euchre, and Vegeta smoking one hadn't helped. She looked around realizing she left her purse in the dining room. "Great.." She muttered.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Chi Chi asked as she placed the plates into the dish washer.

"I left my purse in _there_." She said as she glared at the door separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"Oh, _well_, go get it.." Chi Chi answered as if Bulma was nuts.

Bulma turned to Chi Chi. "I don't think it's worth it. Vegeta is being an ass and he's only been around Yamcha for like 10 minutes!"

Chi Chi walked over to her distressed friend. "Well, what do you _expect_? It's _Vegeta_, and _you_ have a _boyfriend_. Worse a _fiancé_! He's been like this forever! He acted like a complete _jackass_ to anyone _you_ dated when we were in school too, remember?"

"Yea.. But he needs to grow up and get on with his life! I did!" Bulma ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon.." Chi Chi said as the two sat down at the breakfast bar.

"God I need a smoke." Bulma said as she buried her head in her hands.

Chi Chi gave Bulma an apologetic smile. "Do you want me to grab your purse for you?"

"No," Bulma said as she lifted her head. "I'll get it.."

"Alright." Chi Chi said as she watched her exit the kitchen.

**- - -**

Upon entering the room, Bulma noticed that everyone in the room was quite. Then she realized everyone was staring at Yamcha and Vegeta. Bulma swallowed as she saw how _angry_ Yamcha was, and how _happy_ Vegeta seemed.

Her eyes widened as she noticed _her _packet of Camel cigarettes in _Vegeta's_ hands. _Her_ purse was resting, open, on _his_ lap. _Basterd_.

Bulma stayed standing in the door way like a dolt. She blinked thinking she just might wake up from this nightmare. Since Vegeta was sitting on an angle where he would have to turn half way around to see her, Yamcha was able to catch her look of utter shock, mixed with rising anger.

Vegeta's head turned to face Bulma as he realized Yamcha was staring at someone. He smirked.

Bulma's eyes narrowed at Vegeta. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to scream out in anger. She wanted to smack that grin off his face. She wanted to kick him square in the nut--

"You told me you quit." Yamcha said bringing Bulma from her vengeful thoughts.

She swallowed. "I'm trying." She said, remaining still.

Vegeta's grin grew. "Why in the _world_ would you _lie _to your _fiancé_, women?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What _ever_ made you think that you could go through _my_ purse!" She then turned to Yamcha. "I'm so sorry Yamcha," she said. She was trying her best not to knock the now nearing Vegeta to the ground.

Vegeta was a couple steps away from her, he pocketed her camel packet. He then handed her, her purse. Lighting another cigarette he left the room, walking into the kitchen, with a chuckle.

"Well, what do you guys say we move to the living room where it's more comfortable?" Goku said trying to lighten the mood.

Bulma looked at Yamcha. He had a look of anger in his eyes, now. They were narrowed, not at her, but at the door Vegeta left through. She had a feeling Vegeta had said something worse than something like 'I can prove to you that Bulma still smokes.' She turned away and walked into the kitchen.

**- - -**

Chi Chi was placing an ash tray next to where Vegeta was sitting; when she walked in. Bulma just stared at Vegeta for a moment.

"Thanks.." He muttered as he tapped his cigarette against the glass tray.

Chi Chi noticed Bulma and asked, "Did you get your purse?"

Vegeta looked up at Bulma. Smirking, he took in a drag.

Bulma's eyes were glued to Vegeta. Ignoring Chi Chi's question, she walked up and did the first thing that came to mind. **Smack.**

Chi Chi gasped at the sight of Bulma slapping Vegeta's left cheek. Vegeta frowned, his mismatch eyes looked up at her.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Bulma hissed.

Vegeta glared. "Why the _'hell'_ did you lie to your _'fiancé'_?"

Her eyes widened and she smacked him again. "You had no right doing that! When _I_ was ready, _I_ had planned on telling him! What gave you the idea, that you had the right to go and _show_ him my _white_ lie!"

Vegeta just shook his head. "I didn't want you on _his _pathetic level."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

He chuckled and said, "You're smart, _think._" With that said he got up and walked out.

"What happened?" Chi Chi asked as Bulma sat where Vegeta had been.

Bulma's eyes watered. "He told Yamcha I still smoke."

"Ohh." Chi Chi said, as she sat down next to her. "Don't worry, as long as he doesn't spill the little mishap from the other day. The smoking thing isn't _quit_ as bad as _that_."

"Oh. God. No!" Bulma said as she placed her head in her hands. "I forgot about that. Damnit."

"Well," Chi Chi said as she gave Bulma a nudge. "You better get in there, and make sure he doesn't even _talk_ to Yamcha!"

Bulma sighed. Shaking her head she said, "I really need a cigarette now."

"Well go ahead, I'll keep a watch on Vegeta for you."

"I can't," Bulma said miserably. "Vegeta has my pack."

Chi Chi smiled a bit and said, "Well, steal one from him or something. Want a beer, to dull the pain?" Chi Chi asked as she got up and grabbed beers out of the refrigerator.

Bulma took one. "Thanks."

Chi Chi nodded. "Help me bring these to the others." Chi Chi said as she handed Bulma some more bottles.

**- - -**

Entering the living room, Launch, Tien, and Marron had the larger of the two couches. On the second couch Krillen and Juu sat. Goku was sitting on the ledge of the fireplace. Vegeta was on the opposite side of the fireplace, leaning against it and casually tapping his ashes inside of it. Yamcha was sitting on a desk chair, that had been pulled up next to the large chair. The large chair between Yamcha's chair, and Marron's couch was open for grabs.

Bulma passed beers out to Juu, Krillen, Marron, and Yamcha. As she handed Yamcha his beer she said "I'm sorry Yamcha. I should have told you."

"It's all right babe." He said as he opened his beer, glaring over at Vegeta. He then stood allowing Bulma to have the chair. Yamcha sat on the floor next to her.

Bulma took a sip at her beer and glanced over at Vegeta. He had set his beer down on the mantle, which was about at his chin. He was nearing the end of his cigarette.

"Well I have a _great_ idea." Chi Chi said as she searched through a cabinet below the television. Coming up with a video tape. "Why don't we watch the old video from my graduation party, since we're _all_ in it!"

"Oh my God!" Launch cried. "You taped it!"

"No," Chi Chi laughed. "Goku did.. It's hilarious, but when I watched a couple weeks ago, I cried.. It's sort of sad.."

"Well you cry about everything," Bulma said smiling. Taking another sip of her beer.

"Do not," Chi Chi pouted.

"Yea, you sort of do." Krillen said as Chi Chi turned to put the tape into the VCR.

Rolling her eyes she pressed play, "What ever.."

**- - -**

They all watched as the tape showed snow, then flickered. There was blackness but you heard Goku say, "Is this thing on?"

"Goku, you didn't take the lens cap off." Bulma said. Then the blackness turned into, dark but visible, smiling face of Bulma.

"Ah!" Goku said. "That's better!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, and walked away. Goku panned the camera so you could see Chi Chi's old basement. Poorly lit, music blasting. He then started to walk towards a _slightly_ tipsy Krillen.

Krillen blushed as he watched his eighteen year old self slur, "Yo, Goku, my man. Where the hewlls the pissarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Juu nudged Krillen and laughed. "Uh, upstairs somewhere.. I think?" Goku said laughing slightly as Krillen wobbled away mumbling something about watering a plant.

Goku then panned to Chi Chi who was sipping on a beer. "Chi, are you sure it's okay that you're drinking?" Goku asked as he pointed the camera to her pregnant bump.

Chi Chi glared at the camera. "It's fine." Chi Chi said with a defensive scoff.

"All right.." Goku said. "You have anything to say to the camera?" Goku asked as the camera zoomed in and out on Chi Chi's face.

"Yea, Chi Chi said. I would like my future self to make sure Johanna never EVER sees this video!" **(A/N: Johanna was the only name I could think of that sounded like Gohan..ahaha)**

"Why not Chi? It would be funny to show her." Goku said with a laugh.

Suddenly the camera wobbled around as Chi Chi's voice was heard. "Because I said so! This video is going to turn into one big bad example for her!"

"All right! All right." Goku said as the camera went back into focus. Then Goku panned to where the sound of an argument was. You couldn't make out exactly what was being said, because the music was so loud; but you could tell it was the voices of Vegeta and Bulma.

"This should be interesting," Goku mumbled into the camera; as he walked over to where the shouting match was being held.

Vegeta smirked as he watched Bulma and his eighteen year old self try to scream at eachother over the booming music. "What the fucks your problem?" Bulma screamed at him.

"I'm not the one with the fucking problem, women!" He yelled back at her.

"What's happen' guys?" Goku laughed as he zoomed in on Bulma's face.

Vegeta then directed the camera to his finger, and flipped the camera off. Laughing you heard his voice say, "Fuck off Kakkorot."

"Uw," Goku laughed. "Touch-_eyy_.."Goku directed the camera to the pissed off Bulma.

Bulma shook her head and pushed the camera away as she stormed off. Vegeta sniggered drunkenly and said to Goku, "My women's giving me trouble these dayss. How's yours Kakkorot?"

"She's a little pissed at me. But yea what'd you say to her?" Goku asked. Moving thecamera over so you could get a clear shot of Vegeta. He had bandages wrapped around his left eye, like an eye patch. His right eye was slightly blood shot, but was smiling.

Vegeta grumbled something inaudible and wobbled in the direction Bulma walked.

Goku sighed and then suddenly started to laugh histarically as he focused on Krillen pissing in a potted plant on the floor next to a couch.

"Krillen!" Chi Chi's voice screamedas she rushed into view of the camera pushing Krillen away from the plant.

"Woahhh!" Krillen laughed as he fell over onto his side. Still peeing. Goku and everyone else broke into laughter as Krillen tried to stand up and regain his balance. Everyone watching the video started to laugh at the sight. Krillen blushing and staring at the floor, laughing nervously.

Then there was a crash heard and the camera was whippedtowards the sound._ "Ooopsieee,"_ was heard asGoku focused on the spilled punch on the floor, a drunk Marron standing next to it.

"Urgh.." Chi Chi growled as she pushed past Goku. "I give up!" She shouted as threw her hands up into the air and sat on a nearby chair. Goku laughed and walked over to where Launch was, sitting with a stranger.

"Hey Launch!" Goku called as he stood in front of the two. "Launch and um.. sorry what was your name again?" Goku asked the hairy guy sitting next to Launch.

"Yajurobi," **(A/N: That probably not the way it's spelled but, I could really care less.. ahaha)**the short male answered.

"Oh, well um you guys have anything to say to the camera?" Goku asked as he zoomed in on the two.

"Yea!" Launch said. "Ummm... Chi Chi this is like the _best_ party _ever_! Oh and um a note to self, if I ever watch this later, _never_ dye your hair blue _ever_ again!"

Goku laughed as he directed the camera to Yajurobi, "Um, this party is totally awesome." He slurred."Oh," Yajurobi started again. "I totally love this girl!" He said as he pulled Launch closer to him.

"What the _hell_ was I thinking. Dating _him_." Launch said as she buried her face in her hands. The room just laughed as suddenly the camera was focused back on Krillen who was now mooning the camera.

"Woah!" Goku's voice laughed as he did a close up on Krillens full moon.

"Oh yea baby!" Krillen slurred drunkenly as he slapped his ass. Then fell over.

"God." Krillen said blushing. "Shut it off."

"No," Juu laughed. "This is _very _entertaining!"

Goku laughed some more as he stepped over Krillen to walk towards where Vegeta was laughing. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku laughed as he zoomed in and out on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta chuckled and made yet another obscene hand gesture to the camera. "What do you want Kakkorot?"

"Wanna say something to the _lovely_ folks at home?" Goku laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kakkorot?" Vegeta asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Goku laughed. "What's goin' on, in the world of Vegeta?"

Vegeta laughed taking the beer from his mouth. "The women is acting like a complete _hag_ tonight, and I plan on getting piss drunk just to piss her _sober_ ass off, some more!" Vegeta then laughed some more and downed the rest of his beer.

Goku chuckled. "Bulma's your 'deggy'."

Vegeta smirked. "Damn straight!" Vegeta said wobbling away.

Goku then headed to where Bulma was opening a beer. "Hey, I thought you were playing 'deggy' for 'Geta."

"HA!" Bulma yelled sarcastically. "He can find his own way home!"

"Ha, so you guys still fighting?" Goku asked.

"No," Bulma laughed sarcastically. "We're in luwve!"

Goku chuckled. "That's not your first beer, is it."

Bulma smiled. "I'm not _'deggy'_ 'member?"

"Ha, I guess you're right. Wanna say something to the camera?"

Bulma nodded then looked directly into the camera lens. "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." She slurred. "This years been fun, but--"

"Wooo HOO," suddenly interrupted Bulma as the camera was directed to Krillen. He stood on a sled, which seemed to appear out of no where, and _'surfed'_ down the stairs.

"OH MY GO--" Chi Chi's scream was cut off as the screen flickered.

**"WAAAHHHHH!"**

"It's a boy!" A docter yelled.

"Oh God!" Chi Chi yelped as she ran to shut off the tape. "Sorry, forgot about that..."

"Christ." Krillen said as he buried his head in his hands.

**- - -**

Well there you have it chapter six! Woo Hoo! ahaha.. Yesss so I want _lots_ of reviews from all you readers out there! Oh and I start school on like the 5th sooo some posts might be slowed.. Doubt it though.. Well yea so REVIEW!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer - - Vegchan does not own Dragonball Z or anything else she may mention..**

**- - -**

Hello loyal readers! Here you have it, chapter 7! Wow, I'm proud of myself, 7 chapters, I can't believe I've had the attention span! ahaha.. Just kidding though, I totally plan on finishing this freakin sweet ass fanfic! ahaha.. Kay here are my awesomely sweet reviewers! Cilvanti, Megami, Vampiress- 06, Another B/V Lover, LiLxA, Fire Kitten2, Lenk, Spini, ForeVer- Vegeta's- 12, VeGigUrL, Yomegagurl01, and IgnorantReader! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews!

**- - -**

Everything had been peaceful in the Son home. It was now dinner time and everyone was laughing and having fun. That is everyone, _except_ for Vegeta and Bulma, who have been abnormally quite.

"Yo, Vegeta, pass the tots!" Krillen asked the flame haired male sitting next to him.

Vegeta of course ignored his demand, and continued to glare at the women sitting across from him. Bulma. The two had been exchanging nasty glances every since the afternoon_ incident_.

"Vegeta?" Krillen asked as he waved his chubby hand infront of the him. Vegeta didn't move. He didn't even blink. "Vegeta? Come on bro, pass the tots!" **(A/N - I love ****Napoleon Dynamite! ahaha)**

Everyone noticing this stared at the two. Neither of them seemed to have blinked. Neither of them had touched their hamburgers. Not even their tots.

"Urgh." Chi Chi scoffed. "Really, both of you are acting like high schoolers."

Krillen, still waving his hand infront of Vegeta's face, stopped suddenly. Vegeta suddenly took a tight grip on Krillens wrist. Immobilizing it. He didn't look like he had any intention to loosen his grip either. "Heh.." Krillen chuckled nervously. "V-Vegeta, sorry. U-Uhm can you let go, p-please?" Krillen stammered.

Vegeta's eyes just narrowed. Bulma's following. "Let him go, you're being an ass," Bulma said angrily. Vegeta's grip loosened slowly then finally let go. Bulma smirked. Vegeta's glare hardened.

"Um, you guys still pissed at each other?" Goku asked stupidly. He received no reply from either of them.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "They both are so juvenile! Bulma, Vegeta, get over yourselves! Seriously, it's been nice that you two haven't been bickering these past hours; but this 'stare down' is quite childish."

Simultaneously they both stopped glaring at each other and shouted at Chi Chi "_He/She's_ the one acting immature," they shouted, "dumb wench!" Vegeta finished.

Chi Chi shook her head. "Goku, pass the ketchup." She said ignoring them.

Bulma and Vegeta then began to eat but when looking up, glared at each other. Of course every so often muttering an insult.

"Cave man,"

"Herpes."

**- - -**

Bulma glared at the ceiling. Today was awful. She didn't know what the hell Vegeta had said to Yamcha in the afternoon. She also didn't know what happened after dinner.

She, Chi Chi, Goku, Launch, and Juu were helping with the dishes while the rest went into the living room. When they entered the living room Yamcha had a terrified look on his face, and Vegeta, a very satisfied smirk.

When she asked what happened. Yamcha had said 'nothing.' Quickly. It made her curious. Vegeta, of course, didn't say anything in reply when she directed the question to him.

Bulma sighed and turned to face Yamcha. He was staring at her. For a second it gave her the creeps. She noticed he looked confused. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering. Why does Vegeta only call _you_ 'women'?"

Bulma smiled. "I really don't know. I never really questioned it. Of course when I was younger it would annoy me and I'd tell him to call me by my name. He didn't listen and continued to call me that. It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Oh." Was Yamcha's reply. He then turned onto his back and was quite for a moment. Then asked, "Bulma, do you know why Vegeta's left eye is that real light blue?

Was he born like that or something?"

"No," she said as she also turned onto her back. Her eyes watered as she continued. "We got into an accident."

"_We_?" Yamcha asked as he turned to her.

Bulma remained laying on her back. "Yea, _we_." She answered, her eyes continued to water at the memory. She had blamed herself for it.

"What happened?" Yamcha asked.

**- - -**

**(A/N- All right, if you don't remember the dream sequence that I put in, I ****think, chapter four; you might want to re read it..)**

**Beep. Beep.** Vegeta beeped his horn twice along with the song blasting over the speakers. David Bowie's, Fashion. Bulma smiled and swayed with the song. Bumping into him when she swung left. Vegeta began to speed on the slick roads.

"_There's a brand new talk_," Bulma sang.

"_But it's not very clear_," Vegeta joined.

"_That people from_--" Bulma didn't get to finish.

Her line was drowned out by a deafening horn blast. Brakes. The sounds of squeaking brakes made her heart skip beats. The breaking of glass. The crunching of metal hitting metal.

The sudden explosion of the white air bag. Her head was thrown sideways. Her head connected with Vegeta's. Then bounced back into the air bag. The slits from glass felt like they were every where. Her seat belt dug into her neck that was filled with tiny gashes. Then everything stopped.

Bulma opened to her eyes to see the air bag deflating. It wasn't white any more. It was now splattered with blood. Her face felt like it was on fire. The cold rain drops mixing with the blood. It only made everything worse.

She heard a cry. A deep throated cry out of pain. She turned to her left. There he was. Vegeta. He looked like he was covered in blood. Gashes everywhere. He had his head leaned back against the leather head rest. His hands clutching his left eye. His back arched, as he screamed out again.

She felt salt water tears burn her cut up face. She tried to ask him what she should do. Her throat was so dry. When she opened her mouth, nothing came out but a light trickle of blood.

She noticed the burning out headlights in Vegeta's window. She couldn't tell if it was a van or a truck. What ever had hit them had crashed into the left side of Vegeta's Corvette. He screamed out again. She closed her eyes. Tears escaping. She felt helpless.

She could hear sirens. They were nearing. The sound was soon deafening and she could hear shouts. Frantic shouts. Sounds of running. Splashes. Her door was opened. An older male, mid thirties, yelled, "Are you all right!"

She just stared at him.

The man stepped back as two other men ushered her out of the car. They lead her towards a curb. The red and blue lights blinded her as they walked towards the three police cars, next to the curb. Her anger was showing as she saw a man, not in any type of uniform. Completely unharmed. Talking to a police officer.

Soon she was once again deafened by the sound of sirens. Two ambulances and a fire truck pulled onto the scene. They were all crowded around the Corvette. Soon they had Vegeta out. He laid tied down to a stretcher. She stood to walk to him. Tears streaming. The men who had escorted her to the curb told her to, 'sit back down, ma'am.'

She stood helpless. Staring, as they placed Vegeta into an ambulance. A paramedic jogged to them. "Come with me, ma'am." He said as he helped her towards the ambulance Vegeta was in. They had her sit on a bench next to Vegeta.

As they were preparing bandages for Bulma, she looked at Vegeta. He laid helplessly. They had a cloth on his left eye. The cloth was coated in blood. More tears fell as she tried to speak again. This time she was able to whisper, "Vegeta.. I'm sorry.I-"

"Ma'am I need you to relax. You need to hold still." As one paramedic said this, another pulled out a shard of glass from her arm.

"Ah," she yelped in pain. Next came a disinfectant, and finally a bandage. One of the paramedics climbed into the bench across from Bulma. He was in his mid twenties. Bulma kept her eyes glued to Vegeta's hemorrhaging eye. The man shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "He should be fine."

Bulma looked up at him. He was trying to smile, to comfort her. She looked back down at Vegeta. "I shouldn't have made him go."

"Huh?" The man asked.

"He didn't want to go. But I basically begged him.." She began to cry. "Now he's hurt! It's all my fault!" She broke down, burying her face in her hands. The blood mixing with her tears. It made her look like she was crying blood.

The man handed her a tissue. "Don't blame yourself. The guy that hit you. His brakes had failed, and the slick streets didn't help."

Her crying slowed. "Why isn't he awake?" She sniffed. "He was awake in the car.." She began to cry again, at the haunting memory.

"We gave him a sedative." The man answered, glancing at the IV in Vegeta's right arm.

Her vision blurred. She saw black spots. Then she was out.

- - -

Bulma woke up on a hospital cot. As she sat up she winced at the sudden pain that rippled through her entire body. Her light sensitive eyes, squinted at the fluorescent lights. She looked around. She was in a white hospital room. Looking to her right she saw a drape that separated her from another patient.

She tried to scoot off the bed. As she did so, she noticed that her arms were bandaged. She stopped and touch her left cheek, that felt like it was burning. Gauze. She touched her right cheek. Nothing. She placed her hand back on the gauze. The slight pressure made her wince again.

Finally getting to her feet she walked over to the drape. Tugging on it, she peaked in on the other end of the room. Vegeta laid on an identical cot. He was all bandaged. He had a cast on his left arm. His whole left side of his face was pretty much covered in bandages.

She pulled a chair from the corner of the room to the side of his bed. She felt weak. As she sat down her knees began to shake. Her eyes watered as she noticed Vegeta's feature were contorted to a look of pain. She knew he was knocked out but he still looked like he was in pain.

"This is all my fault, Vegeta." She whispered as she squeezed his hand. "We should have stayed at your house. I'm so sorry.." Tears streamed down her face as she continued to stare at him. She noticed the bandages were slightly bloody, around his left eye.

"Good you're awake." A deep voice came. She turned to see a man and a nurse. Both about forty. The nurse gave her a comforting smile as she changed Vegeta's IV. The doctor cleared his throat, once again, gaining her attention.

"Why is his eye still bleeding?" She asked softly as she looked back at Vegeta.

The doctor grew a more serious look. "When they brought him in, his eye had a gash across it. The gash caused hemorrhaging. That's why it's still bleeding."

"Will he be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Well," the doctor began. At this one word, what little color in Bulma's face, faded. "Hemorrhaging in the eye can cause _Heterochromia Iridium_."

"What's that?"

"_Heterochromia Iridium_ is the scientific way of saying that he will have two different color eyes. The hemorrhaging caused him to lose most of the pigment out of his left eye. So, that eye will now be a light shade of blue."

Bulma's eyes widened. "It's rare in humans." The doctor continued. "Some are born with it, but it's more common in cats and dogs."

"So he's going to have one black eye and one blue?"

"Yep." The doctor nodded. "It isn't that catastrophic. But," Bulma frowned at the 'But'. The doctors look hardened. "The gash in his left eye was a deep one. So deep, that he'll be blind in that eye."

Bulma's eyes began to water as she looked back at Vegeta. "So," she choked out. "He's going to be.. blind?" Tears streamed down her bandaged face.

"Only in his left eye. This will also cause him to have depth perception problems. He can over come the depth perception in time, but he will always be blind in his left eye."

- - -

A tear fell down Bulma's cheek. Another following. "So, he's blind in his left eye?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma nodded then said. "Yea." She turned her back to Yamcha.

"You don't still blame yourself, do you?" Yamcha asked curiously.

At first Bulma didn't answer. "No." She lied then shut her eyes tight.

**- - -**

Bulma opened her eye to the dark room. She rolled onto her back and stared into the darkness until her eyes adjusted. She sighed. She _maybe_ slept for a couple hours, _maybe_.

Turning on her side, she faced Yamcha. He was asleep. His mouth was hanging open and a trickle of drool was escaping. She rolled her eyes, then rolled off the bed. She squinted at the digital clock on Yamcha's side of the bed. 2: 21 AM.

She walked to where she had thrown her jeans, from yesterday. She slipped them on, then pulled her hoodie on. She planned on sneaking into Vegeta's room. Taking back her cigarette packet. Then have a, much needed, smoke.

She slowly opened their door and squeezed out. Tip toeing down the hallway she stopped infront of a dark blue door. Gohan's room.

Vegeta had chosen to sleep in here rather than pull out couch, bed, in the den. Marron wanted the den anyways. Launch, Tien, Juu, and Krillen were sleeping in the spare rooms in the basement. Yamcha and her had gotten the spare bedroom upstairs. Chi Chi's house was like hotel.

The door was cracked. She breathed in as she lightly pushed against the door. Hoping it wouldn't squeak. Opening it up enough to where she could poke her head in; Bulma looked towards the twin bed. Empty.

"Where the hell did he go?" She muttered as she opened the door completely. She sighed. "Maybe he went to the bathroom.." She reasoned, as she walked towards the crumpled pair of jeans on the floor.

Squatting down next to them, she picked them up and started to pull out the pockets. Nothing in the front two. Suddenly the light turned on. Bulma's eyes widened as she heard, "Women? What the hell are you doing, digging through my pants in the middle of the night?" She could almost _hear_ his smirk.

She dropped his jeans and turned to face Vegeta. There he stood. Arms crossed across his bare chest. Only wearing a pair of pajama pants, and of course, an amused smirk.

She placed her hands on her hips, and straightened her back. Her eyes narrowed. "Looking for my cigarettes that you _stole_."

He chuckled. "You mean, _cigarette_."

Her eyes narrowed. "No. There were more than one cigar-"

Cutting her off he said, "You said you were trying to _quit_ didn't you? Well, what better way to help than to _smoke_ away your temptations?"

Her eyes widened with anger. Walking up to him she slapped his arm. "No! Give them back!"

Her chuckled some more. "You mean, give _it_ back."

"Urgh!" She growled as she stormed over to his leather jacket. She grabbed it and was about to go through it when Vegeta snatched it away.

"All right. All right." He grunted, then went through it and pulled out her packet.

He then handed her the _almost_ empty packet. He grinned as he watched her storm out of the room, and down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Bulma flicked on the lights. Vegeta shut them off. She turned around to glare at him. He smirked, then pointed to the den. She rolled her eyes and slipped on a pair of Chi Chi's shoes. Then walked through the back door, and onto the deck.

She heard Vegeta shut the door behind them. He now had his jacket on and was pulling out a cigarette for himself. "You don't want that anti-smoking hag to catch you smoking, now." He chuckled sarcastically as he lit his cigarette.

She rolled her eyes and took his lighter from him, to light her own. Exhaling the smoke she looked out off of the deck. Chi Chi's back yard was like a large, snow covered, field. She sighed and leaned against the deck's railing.

"This is _so_ much different than the city." She said as she inhaled a puff of smoke.

Vegeta leaned against the railing, back facing the yard. "Cities better." He muttered.

"I dunno." She said pushing back and looking up at him. "I like the quite."

Vegeta breathed in. "It's too dead out here." He said exhaling.

"I guess so, but sometimes the cities too lively." Bulma said, leaning on the railing again.

There was a moment of silence as both stood, smoking. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, though. Bulma looked down as she broke the silence. "About the other day.." She trailed as she looked up at him.

He was about half way through his cigarette, and was looking down at her. Showing no emotions.

She exhaled smoke as she said, "I wouldn't take back what happened. I," she stopped. Her eyes began to water. "I really missed you, Vegeta.." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head in his bare chest, as she began to cry. More tears fell when she realized he wasn't going to put his arms around her. He wasn't going to comfort her. He wasn't going to tell her that he missed her too.

In a desperate attempt for comfort she grabbed the sleeves of his coat, and held them behind her. As soon as she let go, Vegeta let his arms fall back to his sides. She looked up at him, with her tear stained face. He wasn't looking down at her. He was staring off to the right. Frowning, like always.

She crumpled up the sides of his coat with her fist and took a step back. She held on, and continued to let her tears fall. Suddenly Vegeta stepped back. She let go.

Vegeta looked down at her. Grabbing her left hand, he placed his thumb on the diamond. Pushing the ring back and forth. "Hmph." He grunted. "Doesn't seem he could find you a ring that _fit._" He shook his head and spanned it. Bulma's crying slowed.

Vegeta then looked her in the eyes. "It's funny," He said. Glancing down at the ring he continued, "This ring looks like it cost him a small fortune. _Yet_. He is the manager of a _failing_ bookstore." Bulma's eyes met his gaze. Vegeta continued, "Then again. He probably has a _joint_ account with the CEO of Capsule Corporation."

Bulma's eyes widen in realization. Vegeta had a point. He continued to stare down at her with no emotion. "The ring I gave you. It wasn't as conspicuous as this one, but at least I found one that _fit._" He looked her in her watery eyes for a moment. Then he let go of her hand, and walked into the house.

**- - -**

There it is chapter 7! Woot woot! ahaha.. Kayy well I have a question ahaha. I've been reading some fan fics and some have those abbreviations. My questions is, what does AU and OOC stand for? Thanks ahead of time for the ones that can answer my question! Now you know the drill I want _lots_ of those lovely reviews! Thanks!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer- - - I OWN DRAGONBALL Z! .. not really.. ahaha**

**- - - **

Hey hey hey! Alrighty here it is, chapter 8! Woah! Yay! ahaha! Anyways, thank you everyone for reviewing, and an extra thanks to the ones who told me that whole AU and OOC thingy! Kay, here are my supercalifradilisticexpialidocious reviewers! Megami, Schiza- Bad- Saiyan- Lover, Yomegagurl01, Fire Kitten2, Terry, Vampiress-06, Cilvanti, Spini, ForeVer- Vegeta's- 12, and Heiress2thethrone! Thanks for the reviews!

**- - -**

Bulma glared at the ring on her finger. The shiny diamond gleamed in the rising sun that shone through the thin curtains. 'Was he right?' Bulma thought as she removed the ring, for better examination. 'Did Yamcha take money from _my_ account to pay for this ring? It makes sense. Yamcha's book store has been on a downward spiral from the start. It's a bad location, annoying name, horrible selection, _and _burnt coffee.'

Bulma turned to face the sleeping Yamcha. Half of his pillow was damp with drool, and was smiling a goofy smile. 'You're _too_ much of an idiot to think of a plan like that.' Bulma tried to reason as she turned away. 'Then again, we _do_ have a joint account. So Yamcha _does _have access to it.' Bulma shook her head.

Sitting up she squinted at the digital clock. 7: 46 AM. Bulma got out from the covers and walked to the bathroom. She'd mull over this another time.

**- - -**

Walking into the kitchen Bulma greeted Chi Chi, "Morning." She said as she walked over to where the coffee pot was.

"You're up early." Chi Chi said, glancing at the clock that read, 8: 15 AM.

"Not really." Bulma laughed a bit as she poured a mug of steaming coffee. "This is actually late for me," she said taking a sip.

"Well," Chi Chi began as she turned towards the refrigerator. "You can help me make breakfast then."

Bulma smiled. "Alright, sounds good." Bulma said as she placed some toast into the toaster.

"Just try not to burn it, B." Chi Chi said as she cracked an egg.

"I think I can handle some simple toast, Chi." Bulma muttered as she looked down into the toaster. As Bulma stared she let her mind drift back to the ring subject. She took in a deep breath and said, "Chi, I need some advice."

"About Vegeta? Ignore him," Chi Chi began sternly. "Don't even give him-"

"No," Bulma interrupted. "Not about Vegeta, about Yamcha." She said as she stared down as her ring.

"What about him?" Chi Chi asked as she began to whisk the eggs she had cracked.

"Last night, I was talking to Vegeta. He thinks Yamcha used _my_ money to buy my wedding ring.." Bulma said as the burnt toast popped. Bulma sighed and placed the charred bread on a plate.

"Don't listen to Vegeta. He's just jelouse." Chi Chi said, frustration in her tone.

"But he made a good point. Yamcha has a joint account with me. His bookstore is failing, yet he was able to afford this." Bulma said as she gestured to the large rock on her left hand.

Chi Chi didn't reply at first. Then she said, "Do you think he would do something like that? I mean, do you trust him?"

"I don't know. When we decided on the joint, it was because we thought we were at a point where we could really trust each other. But now, the more I think about it, the more I think he used my money for this ring."

"Well," Chi Chi began. "If you have doubts, confront him. You're getting married. You better sort this out _before_ the _'I do's.'_"

"Yea, but I don't want him to be offended. Yamcha has _always_ been _honest_ with me. I don't think he would do something like that." After Bulma said this, a chuckle was heard as, Vegeta entered the room.

He continued to laugh as he walked past the two and opened a cabinet for a glass. The two glared at him as he filled his glass with tap water.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked angrily.

"_Yamchops_ and the word _honest_ in the same sentence."

"Get out."

"No."

"Now!"

"Why?" He asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Urgh!" Bulma grumbled as she turned to butter the burnt toasted, angrily. Her eyes watered slightly as she stopped and said, "Vegeta, just please leave."

He sat down at the kitchen table. "Why? I'm not doing anything."

"Please?" Bulma said turning to face him, her eyes still watery.

Her stared into her eyes for a moment. Rolled his, then left.

"He is such an ass." Chi Chi muttered as she walked over to Bulma. "You all right?"

"No." Bulma grumbled as she leaned against the counter. "Vegeta's probably right. Yamcha probably bought the stupid ring with my money. I bet he lies to me all the time, too."

"How would Vegeta even know that? He's been around the guy for like a day, he doesn't know what Yamcha's like."

"Yea, but there were a couple times where they were staring at each other, like angrily. When I asked what's wrong they said 'nothing', but I knew something was said. I don't know, it's creepy." Bulma said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Everything will turn out okay. Vegeta is just being," Chi Chi paused. "Vegeta. So, don't worry, I'm sure Yamcha didn't use your money to buy the ring. Like you said, he's honest with you, he wouldn't do that." Chi Chi said trying to comfort Bulma.

**- - -**

About an hour had past and Juu, Krillen, Goku, and Vegeta were up and sitting around in the kitchen. Chi Chi had made eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausages. Bulma had made the burnt toast.

"I like your toast woman." Vegeta chuckled as he came up from behind. "It's very, black."

Bulma swatted at him. "Urgh. Shut up Vegeta, I'm not use to Chi Chi's toaster."

Vegeta smirked, and bit into a piece of toast. Grinning as he swallowed. "It's like eating charcoal." He laughed, coughing slightly.

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Whore."

"Tampon!"

"Tampon?" Vegeta asked chuckling.

"Yes." Bulma said smiling. "You're a tampon."

Smirking he shook his head. Then walked back towards the table, throwing out the charred toast on his way. "You guys are real mature." Launch said as Tien and her sat down at the table.

"Yes," Vegeta answered, smirking. "We are." He finished glancing over at Bulma, who was taking the seat across from him.

**- - -**

They all sat around the dinning room talking and eating. Bulma suddenly looked up from her plate and asked, "Where's Yamcha?"

"I dunno." Goku answered as he swallowed some pancake.

"Yea, and where's Mar-" Launch was cut off as Marron and Yamcha walked in together. Marron was giggling obnoxiously and Yamcha was smiling.

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma. Her eyes were narrowed at the two. She stiffened as Yamcha placed a kiss on the top of her head, before sitting in the seat next to her.

Bulma gritted her teeth as Marron sat down in the seat next to Vegeta, across from Yamcha, still giggling. "Good morning everybody," Marron cooed as she took a couple pancakes from the platter in front of her.

"What took so long," Bulma muttered angrily at Yamcha, as she stabbed her eggs with her fork

"I had to take a shower. Why are you so pissed?"

"I'm not." Bulma snapped as she continued to stab and push her scrambled eggs around her plate.

"Sorry. You just seem a little _on edge_ is all." Yamcha said as he took scoops of scrambled eggs.

Vegeta every so often glanced up as the two bickered softly.

"I'm not _'on edge,'_ I just wanted to know why it took you an _hour_ to take a _shower_." She said as she stopped stabbing her eggs and watched Vegeta shake salt over his pancakes.

"I had to get dress, shave, dry my hair-." Yamcha tried to defend.

"Since when do you dry your hair?" Bulma interrupted as she snatched the salt shaker out of Vegeta's hand. "That's disgusting." She muttered to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted angrily and glared over at Yamcha who was now using the salt shaker to salt his eggs. "_You're_ disgusting." Vegeta said, directing the comment to Yamcha.

"Huh?" Yamcha asked looking up at Vegeta as he set the shaker down.

"I wasn't talking to _you_." Vegeta lied as he grabbed the shaker and began to salt his bacon.

Bulma glared down at what was left of her breakfast. Her glare hardened as Marron began to giggle. Bulma looked up. 'Why is she laughing?' Bulma asked herself as she glared at Marron. Bulma could feel Vegeta's blue eye staring at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Vegeta asked Marron annoyed.

Marron's giggling slowed as she answered, "No reason."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta who was now getting up with his empty plate. Bulma looked over at Yamcha. He was eating with a slight smile. 'Why is he smiling?' Bulma asked herself, as she placed her silverware on her plate. Standing up, Bulma glanced over at Marron who was smiling down at her food.

Walking into the kitchen, she looked over at Vegeta. He was leaning against the counter next to the sink. He lit a cigarette as she placed her plate into the sink. "He's cheating on me, isn't he?" Bulma asked as she looked up at him.

"How should I know," he answered, sarcsaticly, as he blew out smoke. Then he walked through the swinging door, and into the dinning room.

Bulma stared at the door Vegeta left through. She didn't want to go back into the dining room. She didn't want to sit any where near Yamcha. She wanted to be home. She wanted to be home back in 1998, the beginning of her senior year.

**- - -**

Bulma listened to the clicks of her heels as she walked through the barren halls. It was her first day of her senior year, at Orange Star High School. She was late because she forgot to set her alarm clock. It was now 10 am and she was suppose to be at her second class. Physical Education.

She had blown off Phys. Ed. because, she felt, it was a waste of time. She hated sports. She hated running. She hated Physical Education. All of her friends had already taken their year of Phys. Ed. Now she would have to take it, alone.

She sighed as she saw 'The Troll' walk towards her. 'The Troll' was the nickname Vegeta had given the short, old, mean, wart faced, couldn't tell if it was a man or a women, hall monitor. The Troll 'tsked, tsked' Bulma as _it_ neared her. **(A/N: The Troll is based off of a real hall monitor at my school by the way.. ahaha)**

"Roaming the halls with out a pass Ms. Briefs? Or maybe you're just late on your first day. The latter, I presume. " The Troll squawked, as _it_ pulled out a pad of paper from _it's_ worn fanny pack.

Bulma didn't answer, she just rolled her eyes as she watched _it_ write her a tardy slip. "I presume you know where to take this?" The Troll asked condescendingly.

"Mmhmm." Bulma murmured as she took the pink slip from the warted hand. Turning on her heel she headed towards the nearest staircase. Now she had to walk to the South Office, which was opposite the GYM. She smiled as she slowly walked up the stairs. Maybe if she walked slow enough she wouldn't have to go to Phys. Ed.

She sighed as she reached the top of the stairs. She looked up at the clock in front of her. She had ten minutes before the class ended. She shrugged and walked to the nearest water fountain. Leaning over to take a sip, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and stood up as she felt a peck on her neck. She giggled as she turned to face Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked down at her. "Late on the first day of school, woman?"

Bulma smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I decided to sleep in." She smiled as he kissed back. "What class are you suppose to be in?" She asked as he kissed down her neck.

"Foundations in Art," he answered as he started back up her neck.

Bulma giggled. "_You_ took an _Art_ class?"

"I needed a semester in Art." He grunted as he let her go. "Where are _you_ suppose to be, _Gym_?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope." She smiled then held up the pink slip. "South Office."

Vegeta smirked as he snatched the slip from her fingers. "I'm guessing The Troll."

"Yep." Bulma giggled. "I hate that _thing_."

Vegeta chuckled and handed it back to her. "Kakkorot thinks it's a man."

"It might be a women." Bulma shrugged as she tugged on the sides of his shirt.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Yea, I think it has boobs." Vegeta chuckled as he pulled Bulma closer to him.

Bulma smiled as she rested her head on his muscular chest. Taking in the comforting smell of tobacco and Old Spice. "You should ask it. Be like, are you a man or a woman?" Bulma giggled.

Vegeta smirked. "Yea, I-," he was cut off as the bell rang loudly and students began to fill the halls. Bulma held onto Vegeta as people pushed and shoved past them, and Vegeta kept his arms firmly wrapped around Bulma's waist.

**- - - **

The guys, Launch, and Marron were hanging around in the living room. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Juu were in the kitchen. They had all started to drink around four. It was now six. Bulma leaned against the kitchen counter, her left arm holding her right side, and her right arm clutching her second beer.

Bulma hadn't spoken a word to Yamcha, Marron, or Vegeta. She had been mainly talking to Juu and Chi Chi. She had been talking to them about Yamcha, and how she thinks he is cheating on her with Marron.

"Stop worrying about it B," Chi Chi said. "He isn't. Lighten up. Have another beer," Chi Chi offered.

"No," Bulma declined. "I'm not done with this one yet." She said lifting her right arm slightly.

"Marron seems like a whore, but I don't think she would let Yamcha cheat with her." Juu added as she took a sip from her beer.

"She _is_ a whore." Bulma said angrily. "She's marrying that old fart for his money. She's a skanky whore, and you shouldn't have invited her!" Bulma said turning to Chi Chi.

"Hey!" Chi Chi said holding up her free hand. "Don't blame me! How was I suppose to know she didn't change!" Chi Chi laughed a bit and sat down on a near by chair.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Marron just makes me-" Bulma was cut off as Launch ran into the room frantically yelling, "Bulma, come quick!"

Bulma eyes widen and she walked out of kitchen and towards the living room. "What's-" Bulma began to ask Launch, but her question was answered at what she saw.

Goku was not far in front on her, his back was facing her. Goku had his hands on Vegeta's shoulders and was trying to hold him back. Tien was in front of Vegeta also trying to hold him back. Yamcha was on Bulma's right. He was being helped up by Krillen. Bulma looked at Yamcha. He had two black circles forming around his eyes. His lip was bleeding, and he was holding his stomach with his right hand. Marron was also next Yamcha, she had her hands over her mouth in shock.

Bulma watched in horror as Vegeta got loose from Goku and Tien's grip. He headed towards Yamcha with a balled fist. She stood frozen as he placed a punch to Yamcha's chin. She heard Yamcha yell out in pain. Grabbing Yamcha by his shirt collar, with his left hand, Vegeta pushed him up against the wall. He then pulled his right arm back getting ready to land another punch.

"Stop!" Bulma screamed as she ran to Vegeta. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his back. Vegeta _didn't_ follow through with his punch. Bulma's tears soaked into Vegeta's polo. "Stop," She repeated through tears.

Vegeta let go of Yamcha's collar and took a step back. Bulma continued to hold onto Vegeta, taking a step back with him. "Please," she said softly, allowing more tears to be absorbed by Vegeta's polo.

Vegeta moved out of Bulma's grasp and headed out the front door. Bulma watched through watery eyes. She noticed Vegeta had a black circle forming around his icy blue eye.

**- - -**

There you have it! This one took longer to repost than usual, I think.. Reason is because school is taking over my free time! Ahhhhh! ahaha.. Yea, so I'm sorry for the lengthy time between this update.. I feel really bad.. I would be sitting in class thinking, 'I have to update my fanfic!' ahahaha.. Kay, so about my new fanfic, I think I'll post it sooner then planned.. I'm excited to post it.. The title will probably be 'Rock 'N Roll Suicide'.. The thing is I don't think suicide can be in a title.. Alrightyyyy well review! Thanks!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- - Your really should know by now..**

**- - -**

Exciting news everyone! I have submitted my **newest** fan fiction, **'Rock 'N Roll Suicide'!** I would truly appreciate it if you read and reviewed my newest master piece! ahaha.. just kidding, it isn't a mater piece, 'All's Fair In Love and Business' is.. ahaha.. Any ways this is Chapter 9! Wowzers! ahaha.. Here are my faithful reviewers! IndulgentWriter, Vampiress-06, Megami, Getasprincessandy, Yomegagurl01, Fire Kitten2, Spini, Schiza-The-Bad-Saiyan-Lover, ForEver-Vegeta's-12, 'Yay This Is Good', Terry, and Cilvanti! Thanks guys, you rock!

**- - -**

Bulma knocked once then, using her free hand, opened the door. "'Geta, I brought some movies!" She called out. She received no reply. She sighed, and walked into the living room. No Vegeta. She walked into the kitchen.

Vegeta's back was facing her. He was sitting at the kitchen table. He had bandages wrapped around his back, from his under arms down to his hip. He had bandages wrapped around his head, like an eye patch, so it covered his left eye. His left arm in a sling.

Bulma walked up behind Vegeta, and placed a kiss on top of his head. She then looked down at the table. It was a mess. Spilled milk and corn flakes covered the area surrounding his half filled bowl. He clutched a spoon in his right hand. She watched as he dipped his spoon into the air in front of the bowl. He still hadn't overcome his depth perception problem. Bulma swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat. She subconiously rubbed her left eye.

He grunted in anger, then threw the spoon across the table. Bulma winced slightly when it clattered to the floor. Vegeta stood, using the back of his chair to steady himself. He glanced over at her then hobbled into living room.

Bulma subconiously touched her left cheek, where she received three stitches from the crash, it burned slightly at the pressure. Then she followed him into the living room. "'Geta, sweetie, I brought some movies we can watch together." She said as cheerfully as she could, when she walked over to the leather couch he was sitting on.

He didn't say anything, he just glared at the blank T.V in front of him.

"You feeling okay? Do you want me to make you som-."

"I'm fine." He snapped as he reached into his shorts pocket. Pulling out a cigarette pack. Ignoring his interruption, Bulma sat down next to him on the leather couch, and placed the movies she brought on her lap.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked. Looking over at him. He had the cigarette placed between his teeth, hands cupping it. She watched as he flicked the lighter.

"Damnit!" Vegeta cursed as he missed the cigarette and burned his hand. Bulma snatched the cigarette from his teeth.

"You shouldn't be smoking any ways!" She scolded him.

"Yes, _mother_." Vegeta mocked as he felt around for his packet. Then he realized that, that cigarette was his last. "Give it back, women."

"No. You shouldn't be smoking. Do you want me to get that nicotine gum for you?"

"No. I want you to hand over the God damn cigarette!"

"The doc-"

"Fuck the doctor! Give me back the damn cigarette!" Vegeta said angrily as he leaned against her and began to reach for the cigarette Bulma was holding.

Bulma moved the cigarette out of his reach. Vegeta used his right arm to grab her waist and pull her into more of a laying position. The videos she had brought fell to the floor with a thud. He then rolled on top of her reaching for the cigarette she still held, just out of his reach.

"Damnit, woman, give me the damn cigarette!" He yelled looking her in the eye.

"No," she said looking back into his.

Vegeta stared into her eyes then kissed her lips lightly. "Please?" He smirked.

She smiled and giggled softly, she kissed him back then said, "It's not good for you."

He kissed her more deeply this time. "Are you sure you don't want to give it to me?" He asked as he broke away.

"Positive." Bulma said quickly as Vegeta captured her lips again.

"Alright then." He said breaking away, then sat up.

Bulma sat up and giggled. "You're a bitchy tease." She laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't call me a bitch," Vegeta said as he smirked down at her. "Bitch."

Bulma shook her head. "Jerk.." Bulma then grabbed for the fallen videos. "Which one do you want to watch, I got 'The Breakfast Club', and 'Pretty In Pink'."

Vegeta grunted irritatedly. "_'Pretty In Pink_!'" He said, suddenly, trying to mimic Bulma's voice, "Because I would _like_ _die_ if we didn't watch 'Pretty In _Pink_' first!" Then using his right hand he flapped it so it pointed down. "_'The Breakfast Club_' is _so_ over rated!"

Bulma laughed, "Don't be a jackass about it, I rented relaxing movies."

Vegeta wrapped his right arm around Bulma's waist, and pulled her onto his lap. "You rented two chick flicks. Why didn't you rent Predator, or something that didn't have Molly Ringwald in it." Vegeta muttered as he kissed the air. Grunted in frustration, then kissed her neck.

Bulma tried to ignore the pang of guilt that rippled through her body when he grunted. "The Breakfast Club isn't a chick flick, it's like a classic."

"No," Vegeta muttered. "Scar Face is a classic." Then he went back to nipping her neck.

"I hat- Ow!" Bulma yelped. "Vegeta! That one hurt!"

Vegeta chuckled against her neck. "_Sorry_ woma-," Vegeta didn't finish. Instead he winced and grabbed his eye with his right hand.

Bulma whipped around, "What's wrong!" She asked as she moved off his lap.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Do you need your pain killers?" Bulma asked with concern.

"No. I'm fine." He said. "Go put one of the damn movies in." He said with irritation littered with pain.

"I'm going to go get your pills," Bulma said getting up.

"No. I'm fine." He grunted at her. "I'm fine."

Bulma stared at him, her eyes began to water. "It's okay I'll go get th-"

"No!" He yelled at her. "I'll be fine. Put the movie in."

Bulma wiped a tear. "Alright.." She said softly, then placed The Breakfast Club, into the VCR. She sat back down next to Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap as the movie started.

He kissed the back of her neck until she relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. Bulma kissed his cheek and said, "I love you."

He kissed her lips, "I love you, too."

**- - -**

Bulma pressed the ice pack against Yamcha's right eye. "Now tell me what happened."

Yamcha looked up at her through his bruised eye. "I don't know. I was just drinking then he randomly punched me in the stomach."

Bulma studied him for a moment. 'That doesn't sound like Vegeta. Well it does, but Vegeta would start with the eye or chin.' Bulma thought as she pressed a little harder on the ice pack.

"Not so hard," Yamcha winced.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and lessened the pressure. "Here, you hold it." Bulma said handing him the ice pack. Yamcha took it, and pressed it against his eye.

"Ow.." He muttered as he removed it then looked up at Bulma pathetically.

Bulma sighed, "I'll be right back," she muttered as she walked into the hallway by the stairs. Vegeta had come back from inside to get his stuff. He was leaving early. Bulma leaned against the wall next to the stairs when she heard some one coming down the stairs.

As Vegeta stepped off, Bulma said, "Tell me what happened."

"Ask _Yamchops_." Vegeta sneered.

"I want to hear _your_ side."

Vegeta turned to meet her gaze. "Since when did you stop _trusting_ Yamchops?" He asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say I didn't trust him." Bulma said staring back into his icy blue eye, out lined in black.

Vegeta frowned. "If he had told you the truth, you would want to be leaving just as bad as I do." Then turned and headed towards the front door.

Bulma followed him outside, "What happened?"

He continued to walk but shouted over his shoulder, "I'll see you next week."

Bulma stood on the driveway, in the snow, and watched Vegeta peel out and onto the slick streets.

**- - -**

When Bulma walked back into the house she was greeted by Goku, "So he left?"

"Yep," Bulma mumbled as she walked past him and towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Bulma, _at first_, didn't see any one. _Then_ she heard an infamous Marron giggle.

Bulma winced at the high pitched cackle. Then turned on her heel and looked towards the breakfast bar. Sitting in one of the two chairs was Yamcha. Leaning against the counter, giggling, and holding Yamcha's ice pack, was Marron.

"Yammy you're so funny!" She giggled as she playfully slapped at his shoulder with her free hand. Yamcha grinned at Marron.

'Yammy!' Bulma screamed through her thoughts.

"Oh my goodness, I rhymed!" Marron said, another round of brain scrapping like giggles followed.

Bulma shut her eyes tightly then released. "Yamcha, give me your keys!"

Marron turned around, still holding the ice pack to Yamcha's eye. "Oh, Bulma, I didn't hear you come in."

Bulma gave Marron a curt smile then walked towards Yamcha. "I need your keys." Bulma said. One hand out stretched to Yamcha, the other firmly gripping her hip.

"Oh," Yamcha said as he began to search his pockets, then pulled out the key chain with four keys on it.

Bulma snatched it out of his hands and stomped out of the room. She was beginning not to care.

Bulma headed out the front door and walked to the Excursion. She sat in the drivers seat and stared at the garage door. She allowed a few tears to fall before she started to rip apart the insides of the Excursion. She was searching for her emergency cigarette pack, she had hidden inside of it.

**- - -**

Bulma put more pressure on her right foot, as she sped through the yellow light. Since Yamcha's eyes were so swollen from the fight, Bulma had to drive home. She yawned as she slowed down for the early morning traffic jam.

"Hey, babe?"

"What."

"Wanna stop and get a bite to eat?"

"No."

Bulma could feel Yamcha's eyes on her. She was mad at him. She didn't want to look at him, or talk to him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation

"What? Why?" Yamcha asked sitting up straight in his seat.

Bulma glared at the traffic jam she was caught in. "Why do you _think_?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

Bulma shut her eyes tight then opened them. "First, you get _buddy buddy_ with Marron, _then_ you get in a fight with Vegeta! Why _shouldn't_ I be mad at you?" 'And you used my fucking money to pay for my gaudy ass ring!' Bulma added, in her mind

"Hey!" Yamcha started to protest, "I'm not the one who started that fight! Vegeta hit me first!"

"Well there must have been some sort of _reason_ for him to punch the shit out of you! And surprisingly Vegeta _isn't _an angry drunk, or even a big drinker! He was sober, and so were you, so tell me what the hell you said!"Bulma yelled at Yamcha, as she pressed on the gas so she was riding the car in front of hers bumper.

"Why do you think _I_ said something, how do you know it wasn't Vegeta who started to talk shit!"

"What 'shit' was he saying?"

"I dunno, he was talking about you. He was being a real ass so I punched him."

Bulma paused for a moment. "I don't believe you." She turned onto another main street, their apartment complex came into view.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because," Bulma started as she pulled into the parking garage of their apartment complex. "You told me that Vegeta randomly punched you, now you're telling me he said something about _me_, and then _you_ punch him, _first_." Bulma pulled into a parking space. "I don't believe you Yamcha, because you keep changing your story." Bulma exited the Excursion and headed towards the elevator that would bring her to her apartment.

**- - -**

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Woo Hooo! ahaha so yea, please review not only this fan fiction; but please take the time to read and review my **newest** fan fiction, **'Rock 'N Roll Suicide'**! Thanks!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - - nwo ton od**

**- - -**

Hey! All righty well this is Chapter TEN! yay! ahaha.. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my newest fan fiction **'Rock 'N Roll Suicide'**, and if you haven't I suggest you do.. Kay here are my totally kick ass reviewers! Heiress2thethrone, IndulgentWriter, Another B/V Lover, Schiza-Bad-Saiyan-Lover, Megami, Yomegagurl01, Spini, Kpossible, Cilvanti, SilverWing145, and ForeVer-Vegeta's-12! Thanks guys!

**- - -**

Bulma unlocked the door to the apartment and headed towards the answering machine. Yamcha came in behind her with their suit cases. There weren't any important numbers on the answering machine, so she walked into the kitchen for some water.

Yamcha came into the kitchen and said, "Babe, look I'm sorry."

Bulma looked him in the eye as she took a sip from her glass. Then she shook her head. "Yamcha, look I-"

"I knew you'd forgive me, babe." Yamcha interrupted as he headed towards her with open arms.

Bulma stepped back. "No. I was _going_ to say that I think you should stay some where else for the night."

Yamcha's eyes widened. "But babe-"

"And stop with the _babe_ crap." She said irritated as she grabbed his suit case and headed towards the door. Yamcha followed her.

"Listen ba-, I mean Bulma, I don't see why I should have to-"

"Leave? I do," Bulma said as she placed the suit case out into the hallway. Bulma's eyes watered as she ushered him out.

"Bulma, look I'm sor-"

Bulma slammed the door and locked itShe allowed tears to fall, as she leaned against the door. "Why am I crying," she muttered to herself."You never wanted to marry him any ways." She sniffed and wiped away a tear. "He's probably not cheating on you.." She tried to convince herself as she headed to her room to change. Leaving her wedding ring on her night stand. She then headed to Capsule Corporation.

**- - -**

Walking into Capsule Corporation, one of her many secretaries came up to her. "Ms. Briefs, Juu hasn't come in yet, and I'm not sure who it is, but there's a man in your office. He refuses to give his name."

Bulma rolled her eyes. It was probably Yamcha. "Alright," Bulma sighed as she entered the elevator. She didn't want to talk to Yamcha, she didn't want to look into his cheating eyes. As she exited the elevator she looked through her frosted glass door, to see a siloet of an average height man, sitting, with flamed hair. Bulma sighed in relief.

Opening her office door she noticed he was sitting on her desk, throwing her crystal paper weight up and catching it. "Don't!" She scolded him as she snatched the paper weight from his hand. "And get off my desk," she muttered to him as she put her purse and coat on the couch she had in her office.

"I'll double my offer for those chips." Vegeta said as he hopped off her desk.

"No, I told you, I'm not selling them."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Listen woman, I need those chips. I'm offering you six times their worth! Just sell!"

"No!"

Vegeta's clashing eyes narrowed. "You're making a mistake by not selling them."

Bulma looked into his still bruised eye. She wanted to glare but couldn't. "Well tell me what exactly you'll be using them for, and _maybe_ I'll _consider_ selling them to you."

"I'm experimenting with those chips, I want to see if they are compatible with various chips. If they aren't, they'll be thrown away. If they are, I'll come back and buy more from you." He said resting his fists on her desk and leaning over, looking her in the eye.

"Well what will they be used for if they are compatible? A computer? A car? A capsule? A phone? What?"

"Ouiji Corporation doesn't _make_ capsules." Vegeta said angrily, glaring.

Bulma's eyes watered slightly. She wasn't sure why, but tears were threatening to fall. She then started to shift through the papers littering her desk. Coming up with the contract Vegeta had signed last week she scribbled her signature on it and handed it to him. "Just take them," she said not looking up at him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"You want them or not? Take them!" She said now getting frustrated.

Vegeta took the contract from her. He looked down at her signature. Then looked at her. She was rubbing her eye where she had allowed a tear to escape. "I'm being forced to host a Christmas party on Friday. It'll be at Tony's Banquet Halls. It's one of those tedious business parties. I'll send a more official invitation in the mail. You should go."

Bulma looked up into his mismatch eyes. Her focus was on his bruised eye. Her eyes still watery "Maybe."

Vegeta frowned. "You better go. I hate those things, and if I have to suffer, you do too." The edges of his lips curled into a small smirk, then he picked up his briefcase, and walked out the door.

**- - -**

Bulma glared at the neon digits. 4: 12 AM. She glared at the continuously happy Mouse. She hated that Mouse. She hated that stupid present it held. She hated it's over sized ears. She hated those fucking obnoxious carols it sang her every morning. She hated that _that_ was her Birthday present, from her _'fiancé'_. He knew she hated holiday gifts. Bulma directed her look of malice to her conspicuous engagement ring, that was placed next to the Mickey Mouse clock.

'If he could afford that gaudy ass ring, then why couldn't he get a better birthday present? Why? Because he fucking stole your fucking money out of your fucking account to pay for that fucking ring! That's fucking why!' Bulma screamed this in her head.

He obviously wasn't sorry, or ready to admit he had done something wrong. He had only called her cell phone once. He left a short voice mail. "Babe look I'm real sorry. Call me when your cooled off. Love you, bye." If he was truly sorry he would have left more then one voice mail. He must have found a place to stay. The call hadn't come from his cell phone, it came from an unknown number.

Bulma continued to glare at the Mickey Mouse alarm clock. She planned on being out the door by five. She watched as the digits changed to read, 4: 15 AM. She slammed the Santa hat on Mickey's head as soon as she heard **"Jing-"**. Bulma got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for her daily rituals.

Walking into the kitchen Bulma grabbed her purse and coat. She was planning on getting a pack of Camels, and a large coffee from a coffee hut across the street from Ouiji Corporation.

**- - -**

Bulma sipped at her steaming cup of black coffee. She stared at the tall building as she crossed the street. She was going to get Vegeta to tell her exactly what happened between him and Yamcha that weekend. She probably should have asked him yesterday when he was in her office, but she didn't.

Bulma entered the building and headed to the large oval welcome counter, where a short brunette was quickly typing. "May I help you?" The tired brunette asked with out looking up.

"Yes, what floor is Mr. Ouiji's office?"

The brunette raised an eye brow. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

The brunette's eyes narrowed suspioucly, "Mr. Ouiji is in a meeting right now."

"At _six_ in the morning?"

"Yes."

"That's ridicules! Just tell me what floor Vegeta's office is on,"

"I told you Miss, _Mr. Ouiji_ is in a meeting at the moment." The annoyed brunette spat.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Look," Bulma squinted at her name tag, "_Claire_. I need to speak with _Mr. Ouiji, _and I don't have time to wait for him to get out of this _'meeting'_ you claim he is in, nor do I have the patience. _So_, I suggest you just tell me what floor his office is on."

Claire smirked. "That's classified information. Besides, _I_ don't have the _patience_ to explain to you _why_ you can't _interrupt_ Mr. Ouiji's meeting. Now if you would be so kind as to either take the _time_ to make an appointment, or kindly _leave_." She said with biting sarcasm.

Bulma glared at the _'welcome'_ lady. "Look you, do you know who-"

"I don't care _who_ you are. If you don't have an appointment then you have _no_ business here."

Bulma glared at Claire, then started to dig through her pockets of her coat. She smiled as she pulled out the small business card, with Vegeta's cell phone number scribbled on it. She then pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the number. As she held the thin phone to her ear she gave Claire a curt smile. Claire rolled her eyes and returned to her typing.

"Who the hell is this," Vegeta greeted the unknown number.

"I love you too." Bulma answered sarcastically.

"Woman? What do you want." He demanded.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "What floor is your office on?"

"I'm not in my office, and why do you want to know?"

"I'm standing by your 'welcome' counter," Bulma glared over at Claire who was sipping at a thermos of coffee.

"Meet me on the ninth floor," Vegeta said as he hung up.

Claire gave Bulma a sarcastic smile, "Have a nice day!"

Bulma smiled sarcastically back at her, "Thanks, you too!"

**- - -**

Exiting the elevator Bulma noticed that the only light was coming from under the French style doors not to far from where she was standing. She headed towards the doors, before she reached the doors there was a ding and the elevator opened to reveal Vegeta.

"They're locked," he grunted as he pushed past Bulma and pulled his keys out to unlock the door. He opened them and let Bulma walk in. Vegeta's office was messy. There were crumpled papers littering the floor, a bunched up blanket was laying on the floor next to his couch. There was also a wrinkly shirt on the floor. Cigarette packages littered around with the papers. An opened package of Oreos was sitting on a side table next to the couch, accompanied by an empty beer bottle.

"How lovely." Bulma muttered sarcastically as she stepped over a pile of papers.

Vegeta grunted and shut the door behind him. "It was a long night." He grumbled as he stepped over some papers and empty cigarette packages to get to his desk. "Are you here to tear this up?" He asked as he took the contract off his desk.

Bulma shook her head. "No," she said as she stepped over more papers to get to where he was standing. She glanced over at his waste basket. "Your office is a mess yet ironically your garbage can is empty." She smiled as she leaned against his desk, next to him. He grunted. She looked up at him, noticing he didn't have his shirt on, only his jacket. That explained the wrinkled shirt. "Where were you?"

"I wanted some fresh air," he grunted. "If you aren't here for the contract, what do you want?"

Bulma stared down at her shoes, "I wanted you to tell me what happened this weekend. I want you to tell me why you showed Yamcha the cigarettes, why I've found you guys glaring at each other, and why you two got in that fist fight."

"Hmph," he snorted. "Didn't _Yamchops_ tell-"

"No. I want you to tell me. Please."

Vegeta looked down at her. She was still staring down at her shoes. "Wanna sit down?" He asked gesturing towards the couch.

Bulma shrugged and followed him to the couch. Bulma sat, and Vegeta leaned against the wall next to the couch. "I don't trust him. I don't think he'd ever tell me the truth." Bulma's eyes watered as she stared down at Vegeta's wrinkled shirt.

"He's a sleazy ass hole." Vegeta grunted.

Bulma wiped a tear. "Just tell me what happened."

"Fine."

**- - -(A/N - This is starting from the middle area of Chapter six. Sort of Vegeta's point of view)- - -**

"Then it stays." Vegeta said as he blew another puff into Marron's angry face. He then watched as Bulma got up and walked into the kitchen. "So Yamcha, where did you and the woman meet?"

"At a party in college." Yamcha said as he coughed when he inhaled the puff of Vegeta's cigarette.

Vegeta frowned. "I see." He grunted as he watched Marron put her sandwich down and look over at Yamcha. Vegeta looked at Yamcha, he was smiling, Marron's smile soon turned into a giggle.

"Stop it!" Marron giggled as she smiled broadly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. After taking in a drag Vegeta grunted to clear his throat. Marron's giggle slowed, and Yamcha made another politically correct cough.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as Yamcha started a fit of coughing. "Why are you coughing?" Vegeta growled angrily.

"Because your cigarette is bothering poor Yamchops!" Marron yelled at Vegeta. "No one in this house likes the stench of that cancer stick!"

"I'd beg to differ." Vegeta grunted. Yamcha looked over at Vegeta as he continued. "Doesn't really seem like you know your _fiancé_ as well as you think you do, _Yamchops_." Vegeta smirked at Yamcha's look of shock.

"Bulma's doesn't smoke!" Yamcha protested.

Vegeta's smirk grew, "Are you sure about that, _Yamchops_."

"Bulma and I tell each other everything, she doesn't smoke."

"Well I don't really think that statement has much _truth_ to it," Vegeta calmly said as he glanced over at Marron, then returned to stare Yamcha in the eye.

Yamcha's eyes widened, "We tell each other everything." He repeated as Vegeta reached over the table to grab Bulma's purse.

"Well I think _both _of you need to work on this _truth telling_ you claim," Vegeta smirked evilly as he pulled her half empty pack of Camels.

**- - -**

Bulma allowed more tears to travel down her pale cheek. Vegeta sat on the couch next to her. "Do you think that's when they started, when they first met?" Bulma looked up at Vegeta, he face becoming tear stained.

Vegeta looked her in the eye. "No, I don't." He said.

Bulma wiped away a tear and nodded. "What about the times I found you guys glaring at each other, and neither of you told me what happened."

Vegeta grunted. "The first time was because he was bull shitting how he always lifts weights, and I told him Gohan was stronger then him," Vegeta said with a smirked.

Bulma shook her head, wiping away another tear. "That wasn't the time I found you in the living room, was it?"

Vegeta frowned. "No, that happened in the hallway. I don't think you walked in on that one."

"Oh, I want to hear what happened in the living room. Both of you were angry in the living room."

Vegeta frowned.

**- - -(A/N - This wasn't ever really mentioned. It was sort of mentioned in Chapter eight. Sort of Vegeta's point of view)- - -**

After the funny video, everyone sat around and talked. Vegeta got up to go to the bathroom. Standing above the toilet he pulled out his very l-

**- - -**

"Vegeta! I want to hear what happened between you and Yamcha, not about you and your dick!" Bulma said angrily no tears were falling.

Vegeta smirked. "You know you want to hear this don't lie."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "No. No I don't," Bulma said smiling slightly.

Vegeta smirked.

**- - -**

Walking towards the living room, Vegeta realized that he couldn't hear any one. "They must be in the kitchen," he muttered as he entered the living room. He stopped. Standing in front of the fireplace was Yamcha and Marron. Yamcha had his hands placed on Marron's waist. Marron was, as always, giggling. She had her arms wrapped around Yamcha's neck.

"Yammy, you're so bad," she giggled as she kissed his lips lightly

"Just say yes." He said smiling, kissing her back.

Marron winked at him, "Of course," she replied, giggling.

Vegeta cleared his throat, gaining attention. Yamcha's eyes grew and he withdrew his hands from Marron's waist. Marron slowly let her arms fall from around Yamcha's neck. Gave Yamcha a quick wink then walked into the kitchen.

"It's not what it looks like," Yamcha tried to defend as Vegeta glared daggers.

Vegeta grunted, "Then what was it."

"It was.. It was.." Yamcha tried to think.

"It was, it was," Vegeta mocked. "It was I, a low life buffoon cheating on my, newly proposed, _fiancé_. Just say it."

"Look here ass hole, I wasn't cheating on Bulma!"

Vegeta raised an eye brow. "Sure looked that way, _Yamchops_."

"Stop calling me that ass fuck!"

Vegeta chuckled, "How about _Yammy_ then. Is that better?"

"Fuck you! Stay out of my business, why the hell do you even care?"

Vegeta glared. "I-"

**- - -**

"Then you walked in." Vegeta said, looking over at Bulma.

Bulma turned to Vegeta and hugged him. She cried, letting the tears run down his bare chest. "I hate him," she said between tears. "I hate them!" She continued to hold onto Vegeta. She didn't want to let go.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma as she continued to cry. "He's a dick, I told you that. Don't cry over him, and Marron's a bitchy skank. The whore is going to marry an old man with wrinkly balls, and the dick's going to end up working a gay bar 'cause his store's in the crapper." Vegeta said trying to comfort her.

Bulma smiled slightly, then looked up at Vegeta, tears still falling. "Tell me how you kicked the shit out of him."

Vegeta smirked. "That pussy could hardly throw a decent punch."

**- - -(A/N - Go back to Chapter eight for the fight scene. Sort of Vegeta's point of view)- - -**

Just about every one was hanging around in the living room drinking. Vegeta walked over to the computer desk where he left his beer. He had only drank half of a beer. Walking back to the couch he noticed a glimpse of blue. Thinking it was Bulma, Vegeta headed towards it. Instead, he ended up stumbling upon a make out session between Marron and Yamcha.

"Wow, aren't I lucky?" Vegeta shouted sarcastically. "How many times have I caught you two doing something like this?" Vegeta chuckled sarcastically. "Now _Yamchops_, get off of her before the woman catch-" Vegeta didn't get to finish. Yamcha had just punched him in his left eye, his blind eye, catching him off guard.

"Fuck you Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled loudly at him, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Vegeta removed his hand from his throbbing eye. His right eye hardened into a glare. Vegeta shook his head. "Low blow ass fuck." Vegeta said, as he caught Yamcha's attempt in punching him again. Using his free hand Vegeta allowed his fist to connect to with Yamcha's right eye.

"Oh my God! Stop!" Marron shrieked.

Yamcha stumbled back and tried to regain his composure. Vegeta turned his back on Yamcha and started to walk away. "Was that suppose to be a punch?" Yamcha asked mockingly, holding his blackening eye.

Vegeta turned around. "You're pathetic." Vegeta grunted as he advanced, fist prepared for another blow.

"Cool it you guys!" Goku called as he, Krillen, and Tien headed towards them.

Vegeta didn't listen and punched Yamcha in the chin. Yamcha's head was thrown back. "Bulma won't believe you even if you tell her." Vegeta balled his fist and punched Yamcha in his left eye. Yamcha let go of his right eye and held his left. "She trusts me, she's oblivious to any and every thing I do." Vegeta punched him in the stomach, but was then restrained by Goku. "That's why I proposed." Yamcha said allowing a trickle of blood to escape his lips.

**- - -**

"Then you walked in."

**- - -**

There it is Chapter TEN! Woo Hoo! Ten chapters! Wow! The update was slightly delayed for some school 'activities' I'm involved in.. School really sucks sometimes.. ahaha.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! Also please read 'Rock 'N Roll Suicide,' if you haven't!

**- - -Vegchan - - -**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - - I don't own (Fill in the blank)**

**- - -**

Buenos/as dias/tardes/noches! I actually hate my Spanish class but it's fun to type.. ahaha.. Any ways so if you guys didn't know already I rewrote chapter one and deleted chapter two of **'Rock 'N Roll Suicide'**.. Please give me some feed back on it... Any ways here are my loyal readers who were so gracious as to write me a short sweet review, to brighten my day! Megami, Heiress2thethrone, Yomegagurl, Spini, Cilvanti, Schiza- The- Bad- Saiyan- Lover, Fire Kitten2, Hiei's Dragon, ForeVer- Vegeta's- 12, Vampiress- 06, and Crimson Asylum, thanks guys!

**- - -**

**  
**Staring up into the swirling darkness, Bulma shut her eyes. She hadn't gotten any sleep these past couple days. Not even her usual three hours. Nothing. She was so tired, she was starting to get dizzy. Every time she tried to sleep, nagging thoughts would pry her away right before she slipped into sleep.

She found Yamcha at his book store the night Vegeta told her. He admitted to cheating. He told her the names of the girls he slept with. He then told her how he felt terrible. She didn't even say a word. She only walked up to him. He brought her in a back room and admitted to everything. When he finished she handed him the engagement ring and left. When she got home she took all of his belongings and piled them up in the hallway. A note on the door telling him to leave her the key he had to the apartment, and half of that months rent.

Bulma opened her eyes. The swirling halted and she exhaled. She turned to her night stand. 3: 39 A.M. She sat up in bed and stared at her purse. Her purse was sitting on her vanity, on the edge, threatening to fall. She crawled off the bed and shivered as her bare feet made contact with the cold, hardwood floor. She rubbed her arms as she walked towards her vanity. She grabbed her purse and began to rummaged through it, coming up with her cell phone. She then placed her purse back on the vanity. She took a couple steps towards her bed then jumped onto it, like a seven year old would. Escaping the grasp of the monster of clothing under the bed.

She held down the red phone button until the screen lit to life. She scrolled through her list of contacts. At first she stopped on the one labeled, 'Vegeta'. She stared at it for a moment exhaled then moved down to the one that said 'Chi Chi'. She stared at the clock in the corner of the screen, 3: 42 A.M. Bulma knew that Chi Chi would be up. She had to. Pressing the green button she held the phone to her ear.

Bulma hadn't talked to anyone since she talked to Yamcha. She hadn't come into work. She didn't answer any of her voice mails. She hadn't even released one tear since she was with Vegeta. She closed her eyes as the phone rang a second time. She hadn't told her parents. They didn't know she even got engaged. She felt that it might be less stress if she didn't tell them about the whole dilemma. She would just mention that she broke up with him. That's all. She didn't want too much of a repeat.

"Hey this is Chi Chi. I can't pick up the phone right now. So please leave-"

Bulma hung up on the voice mail and propped up her pillows against her head board. Laying back on the pillows Bulma grabbed her remote and clicked on the TV. What was happening to her felt like a repeat. This was almost the same. Different but at the same time identical. She sighed as she began to flip through the 500 channels that were showing nothing of interest. Stopping on The TV Guide she closed her eyes. The swirling had returned. She shut her eyes as tightly as she possibly could.

**- - -**

The sheets twisted around Bulma's leg as she turned onto her side. She turned to look into the unmatching eyes of Vegeta. He smirked at her as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her so their bodies connected. He kissed her lips lightly. "I love you." He murmured as he started at her neck.

Bulma giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear as he nipped harder on her neck.

Vegeta then stopped and looked her in the eyes for a moment. "I have something for you." He said as he broke eye contact to roll onto his side, his back to her.

"What is it?" She asked as she heard him grab for his jeans.

"Just wait." He muttered, a hint of frustration in his tone, as he continued his search. He finally stopped and rolled back to face her. Smiling.

Bulma smiled back and kiss his lips, "What is it?"

"Bulma," he said as he held a small box in his fist. "Will you marry me?" He then revealed the golden ring inside of the small velvet box. A decent sized diamond jutted out from the thin banded ring.

Bulma's eyes watered as she hugged him around his neck, "Of course!"

**- - -**

Bulma opened her eyes slowly. A dim light filtered in through her drawn curtains. Bulma yawned. She had fallen asleep. She turned to face Mickey Mouse. 1: 32 P.M. She had gotten almost ten hours of sleep. She hadn't slept for that long in years. She rubbed the side of her face, the side she had slept on. She stared at the T.V. She had forgotten to shut if off. At the moment the show, 'Look a Like' was playing. A short man with messy dark brown hair was standing in front of a mirror. He was wearing faded jeans and a black leather jacket. He resembled Tom Cruise, minus the crazy glint he has in his eyes.

She hated the shows they showed on the T.V Guide. They were stupid. She would always get distracted by the moronic skits they would play. It was a ploy. A ploy for them to get ratings. They knew these sketches distracted people from figuring out what was on a certain channel, or to try and figure out how many channels were playing 'Everybody Loves Raymond,' that night. It's a lie, Nobody Loves Raymond, and everyone hates T.V Guide. Bulma flipped off the TV.

Pulling herself out from the warm embrace of her down comforter, Bulma headed towards her closet. She opened it and started to flip through her clothes. She had five hours before Vegeta's Christmas party began, and she didn't have anything she would feel good about herself in.

She hadn't really planned on going. She actually planned on eating a couple more bowls of Ben and Jerry's 'Cherry Garcia,' while watching Lifetime movies, and reruns of 'The Simpsons,' to commemorate her fun loving, not at all stressful, childhood.

No. She wasn't going to be stuck in this depressing rut. She was going to that party, and she was going to look good. Which at the moment she felt was impossible, being that she had downed enough chocolate and Ben and Jerry's to make any chubby ten year old content for weeks.

**- - -**

As she walked back onto the icy streets of the Manhattan, Bulma felt her cell phone, which was placed in her front Jean pocket, vibrate. Indicating that some one was trying to get a hold of her. Switching some bags to her opposite arm, Bulma looked down at the number displayed on the screen. It was Vegeta. Fighting the urge to answer her cell phone with a, 'You made my thigh tickle,' she flipped it opened it with a, "You tickled my thigh." Her rational side had lost that conscious fight of juvenility.

"_How_ old are you?" Vegeta asked trenchantly.

"You shouldn't ask a lady how old she is," Bulma smiled as she continued to walk down the slick side walks.

Vegeta simply grunted in reply. "Where are you?"

"The oh so dangerous streets of Manhattan." Bulma giggled.

Vegeta once again grunted, "Are you going tonight?"

"Why _else_ do you think I would bear the _sub zero_ cold of Manhattan?"

"Hmph. Good."

"Mmhmm. Where are _you_?"

"_Your_ office."

Bulma frowned, "Why?"

"Because," he started, the familiar squeak of her office chair was then heard. "I was looking for _you_, and _you_ being the _CEO_ of Capsule Corp. and all, I figured _you_ would be in _your_ office. Also being that there is some sort of Christmas party going on in the employee lounge."

"Yea, well I decide to skip it. And get out of my office!"

Vegeta chuckled, "What are you going to do about it? You're a couple miles away. Besides, I find amusement in the fact that I'm all _alone_ in my top competitors _private_ office."

"Get out!" She yelled at him as she waved down a yellow Ford, muttering, "Capsule Corp," to the driver.

Vegeta chuckled then sneered, "Make me."

Bulma made an exasperated sigh, "You are _such_ a pain in the ass!"

Bulma could almost _feel_ Vegeta's smirk as he answered, "I thought I was a tickle on your thigh." Then he hung up.

Bulma let out another exasperated sigh as she flipped her phone shut, then shoved it in her purse. Burying her face in her hands, she grumbled some inaudible curses.

"Rough day, huh?" Asked the driver, with a stereotypical Italian/New York accent.

"More like week," she grumbled to him as he swerved dangerously close to an expensive looking car. 'Crazy Taxi'. It holds more truth to the name then you would ever be able to fathom.

**- - -**

As Bulma entered the lobby she noticed a few of her employees wearing Santa hats. Some had Styrofoam cups filled with steaming liquid. Others had cheap wine glasses filled with cheap champagne. As she walked past a group of reindeer, Santa, and Christmas tree sweaters, to get to the elevator, a tall women with a Santa hat approached her.

"Why haven't you been answering any of your phones?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Sorry Juu," Bulma muttered as she pressed the up arrow for the elevator.

Juu let out an annoyed sigh, "What happened?"

They both entered the elevator. "Yamcha and I broke up." Bulma stated in monotone, as the elevator ascended.

Juu gasped. "I'm _so_ sorry B, are you going to be okay?" Juu tried to sympathize.

Bulma just nodded then said, "Yea, it's all right. I'm over it." She exited the elevator and entered her already occupied office.

She glared at Vegeta. He was seated at her big, comfy, leather, office chair. His expensive, dirty, leather shoes propped up on top of her, once spotless, desk. On her desk sat two empty, and one half filled, cheap wine glasses. A Santa hat flopped lazily to one side as it covered the top portion of his ebony flame. His suit jacket draped across the back of her office chair, and her PDA in the palm of his hand. The thin wand between his thick fingers, scrolled through her personal agendas. Somebody had certainly made themselves at home.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" Bulma seethed through clenched teeth.

Vegeta glanced at her for a moment then back down to her PDA. He shrugged then said, "You took too long. So, I took the liberty of offering myself some of this tasteless champagne, and adding a few _extra_ _stops_ to your PDA. I'm not done yet, so give me a few more minutes." He then snickered at his handy work, as he looked over the '_extra stops_' he had already assigned Bulma.

Bulma's eyes were widened and not blinking. "Get out." She commanded as she snatched her PDA from his grasp. "Get out!" She yelled at him again as she pointed to the door.

He leaned his head back and smirked up at her. His black and blue eyes smiled at her. He then placed the thin neck of the cheap wine glass between his fingers. He held it up to her and said, "I think some one needs an early Happy Hour."

Bulma closed her eyes, "Vegeta, please. Just go."

Vegeta rolled his unmatching eyes then tipsily stood. "Fine woman. I'll leave." He then grabbed his suit jacket, and slung it over his left shoulder. He started towards the door then asked, "You're still going, right?"

Bulma sighed, "Yea, I'm still going to go."

He turned around and smiled at her, "Good." Then he wobbled out.

Bulma exhaled again then plopped down into her office chair. It rolled back slightly and she leaned her head back into the soft leather. Closing her eyes she rubbed her temples. She was starting to get a headache. Vegeta had smiled. He hardly smiled, he only smirked. He only smiled when he wasn't being sarcastic and was truly happy. Not a, 'ha ha you're in pain' sort of happy, but a normal, cheerful, happy.

Pulling her head up she looked at her desk. She noticed now that there weren't just two empty wine glasses, but four. She shook her head. Vegeta had also flipped through her papers. She started to place them back in order when she looked over at her PDA. "I wonder what 'extra stops' he gave me." She muttered this as she picked it up. Scrolling through it she read them aloud to herself. "January first, go to Vegeta's business partner's New Years party. January second, Vegeta wants blueberry pancakes for breakfast, ;), winky face," she couldn't help but smile. "January third, file Vegeta's unfilled papers. January fifth, go t," he had stopped there. She rolled her eyes and placed it back on her desk. "What an ass."

**- - -**

Alright that was Chapter Eleven! I hope you liked it.. Now this is presumably the second to last chapter, meaning that the next is most likely going to be the last.. It's sad :( .. ahaha.. Any ways the next chapter I garuntee will be the longest. Also, I might write a epilogue, but I'm not sure yet.. So yea, um please review this chapter! Thanks, and have a wonderful day!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	12. Last Chapter

**Disclaimer - - Seriously. I don't own it..**

**- - -**

Alright you guys.. this is.. the very last chapter.. very sad.. not for me, but maybe you.. About the epilogue, no there will not be one.. About the sequel, there might be one.. maybe.. The thing is, I really hate Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan.. If I do make one it'll focus on Vegeta and Bulma.. Trunks is okay though.. I guess.. I just really despise 'the children of GT'.. GT is the most moronic, boring, annoying, not funny at all, saga my eyes have ever had the displeasure to be scarred by.. I probably will.. I'm still not 100 positive.. ahaha.. So possibly.. Any ways.. Here are my very loyal reviewers, most of whom, have stuck with me and reviewed since the very beginning.. Thank you Bebex2xsweet, Katie Baby, Megami, Yomegagurl01, Cilvanti, Heiress2thethrone, Nintendocat, Vampiress- 06, Schiza- The- Bad- Saiyan- Lover, Spini, Terry, Another B/V Lover, and Sakura Trees!! Thanks for all the awesome, wonderful, terrific, great, sweet, lovely, supercalifradilisticexpialidocious, vital, inspiring reviews!! Also thank you everyone who took the time to read my fan fiction, even if you didn't review, seeing the amount of hits motivated me to write more!! Thank you!!

**- - -**

Bulma frowned at her reflection through her vanity mirror. Her hair was done up in a curly bun, with two curls left down to frame her face. Her make up was classic light eyes, dark lips. She was wearing a silky, red, halter dress, with matching red pumps. Her nails, perfectly manicured like always. Jewelry wise she was wearing sparkling diamond earrings, and a simple, single stone, diamond, hanging elegantly off of a thin silver chain. She looked flawless but, by the expression on her face, didn't feel flawless. She was forty-five minutes late, and counting, for Vegeta's Christmas party. She wasn't only delayed on her way home, but also spent hours nit-picking flaws only visible by her eyes.

"I don't even want to go anymore." Bulma muttered to herself as she sat down on the edge of her mattress. She rubbed the corner of her aqua eye, as she recalled the incidents that occurred in the last hours.

**- - -**

After Vegeta left, Bulma didn't have much to do. She made a toast to the faculty that hadn't already left, then decided to go home to prepare herself for the party. The worst part of the streets in New York City in the winter, are they are more crowded than usual for the holiday season, they're slick, and they're covered with black slush. While Bulma slipped her way down the streets, she fumbled with her phone, trying to call Chi Chi. With a shove from a passerby, and her footing giving out on the ice, Bulma and her cell phone sat in the black slush on the streets in New York City. "You're fucking kidding me!" Bulma yelled as a business man rushed past, stepping on her phone. "Aargh!" She growled as she helplessly tried to stand.

"Bulma?" Came a familiar squeak.

To Bulma, this voice was brain grating. A rusty nail up against an old, worn chalkboard would sound better to her. Bulma slowly raised her head to make eye contact with Marron. Marron had a 'giddy' expression on her face and had her arm intertwined with non-other than Yamcha. Bulma felt the verge of tears. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She blinked twice before deciding to answering.

"What's up." Bulma said, sounding dumb being that she was sitting on the sidewalk in black slush.

"Are you all right?" Marron asked as Yamcha extended his hand for her to take.

'Do I look all right you fucking whore! Go eat shit and die bitch.' Bulma screamed in her thoughts. Bulma then glared at Yamcha's hand. His dirty, cheating hand. She could see the skank germs crawling all over his hand. Yes. Between every wrinkle in his hand lived a colony of whore germs. She felt the verge of tears threaten again as she pathetically took the infested hand. She swallowed the larger lump and then, in a very Vegeta like manner, grunted, "I'm fine."

"Yea, these sidewalks are pretty unkempt." Yamcha said as Bulma steadied herself. no longer a hint of tears.

'Yea just like you. Dirty whore. Go eat shit and die ass hole.' "Uh huh." Bulma muttered as she shouldered her blackened purse.

"Well it's been nice seeing you again Bulma." Marron said with a large condescending grin.

Bulma closed her eyes then looked into Yamcha's. "Right." She muttered sarcastically, as she started to walk away.

"Bulma wait!" Yamcha called after her.

Bulma turned around to see both of them heading towards her. "What," she demanded through gritted teeth, something else that made her resemble Mr. Vegeta Ouiji.

"You forgot your phone," Marron chirped. She then opened her hands to reveal her blue razor in all it's crushed glory.

Tears began to threaten again as that feeling of being alone and looking pathetic ran through her thoughts. Yamcha was seeing her at her worst. If Yamcha saw her again, Bulma wanted _him_ to feel miserable and look alone. Not in the reverse. _This_ and the fact that her, once completely wickedly sweet, phone was now reduced to two separate pieces. Wires sticking out in various spots, a cracked screen, and a heel print across the key pad. Bulma looked back up at Marron. She was still holding the broken phone. "Why would I want it now? It's been reduced to a slushy piece of crap. It isn't going to work, and it's probably beyond repair. Why would you think I'd want it now?"

"Well I-" Marron began but was interrupted by Yamcha.

"She was just trying to be helpful." He defended.

Bulma's eyebrow quirked. "Helpful? She's being a moron, and you're just as bad by coming to her rescue. What's wrong with you? We broke up like three days ago and you're already traipsing around with your little whore clinging to your arm?"

"Exactly, you two broke up." Marron butted in. "Why shouldn't we be able to walk around together? Stop acting so jealous Bulma, it makes you sound pathetic."

"Jealous? Marron, fair warning. Yamcha cheated on me with many a whore, other than yourself. If I were you, I'd watch myself. Once a cheating dog, always a cheating dog. But then again, you deserve each other don't you? You both cheat, and you're both dogs, so that makes you both an equal pair, wouldn't you say?" Bulma smirked back at frowning Marron. "Don't act so glum, Marron. It's almost Christmas. I'm sure Yamcha will surprise you with a delightful Mickey Mouse clock, or maybe he'll give you his _dog_, Pluto. Well I have to get to a party soon, so I'll see you two, actually. Scratch that. I'll see you, Marron, next time Chi Chi throws a reunion. Bye." Bulma then walked away.

**- - -**

Bulma looked down at her hand, where she had rubbed her eyes. There was a black smudge of eyeliner and mascara on her finger tip. She knew her spew was irrational and a bit childish. She didn't care. She hated both of them and didn't want to ever see them again. She hated her friends. Krillen and Goku were okay. She was mad at Chi Chi for not picking up her phone. Once again juvenile, but she no longer cared. Vegeta. The more she thought about the past. The more mixed her emotions about Vegeta became. Deep down she knew she loved him, but at the surface she was afraid. Afraid what would happen if they tried to pick up the shattered pieces.

Bulma exhaled and stood. She'd just go to the party for maybe an hour or so. Then she'd leave. She walked to her closet to pick out a pair of pumps when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and walked out of her room and over to the phone. Before she could say hello, she was greeted by a, "Where are you?!"

"At my house, duh."

She heard a throaty growl come on the other end, "You better hurry your ass up and get here, now, woman!"

"How'd you get my home phone number?"

"Kakkorats harpy." He stated simply

"You went to the trouble to call Goku and ask what my number was? Awe how thoughtful 'Geta."

The growl returned.

Bulma smiled. "So I see you've sobered up a bit since we last talked. That's good. I actually figured you might be wasted by now, knowing how much you hate business parties."

"Hmph. I need to be sober to finalize some things." He said this a bit derisively.

"What are you finalizing?" Bulma asked with curiosity as she walked back into her room.

"Don't worry about it."

"Urgh, I hate it when people say that, it's annoying." She grumbled as she picked out, and put on a pair of shiny red pumps. "Well, I'm pretty much ready, so I'll talk to you when I get there, kay?" She then headed back to the phone hanger upper.. **(A/N - I don't know the name for that thing.. ahaha..)**

Vegeta grunted as a displeased response.

"Hm, well _I love you too_, bye." She said this a bit trenchantly before hanging up the phone. She exhaled exasperately as she walked back into her room to get her coat and purse. Walking to the front door she flicked off the lights, then headed out the door.

**- - -**

Bulma's eyes watered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had on her white graduation gown, along with her white graduation cap; which sat on her perfectly straight, aqua hair. Her skin tone was a pale pink; her eyeliner and mascara, were black smudges under her ocean blue eyes. A small square piece of gauze was taped on her left cheek, where a piece of glass had cut her. It hadn't fully headled. A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. It was over. Her high school years were gone. She had dreamed for this day since the beginning. This of course, wasn't the reason for her tears. Her tears were for Vegeta. Vegeta was still checked into the hospital. Still lying helplessly on that stiff cot. High School graduation, weather you loved school or not, would always be considered an important date in your lifelong calendar. And Vegeta would be missing it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother cooed, "Bulma, sweetheart, come down stairs! You don't want to be late for you _biiigg daaayy_!"

Bulma sniffled then used her thumb to wipe away the excess black that was darkening her lower lids. She had to get over this. Vegeta wasn't going, and there was nothing she could do. It was just one fling he would miss. It wasn't the end of the world. Bulma walked down stairs, and was immediately blinded by flashes from her mother's camera.

"Awe you look so adorable, sweetheart!" Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

Her father kissed the top of her head and said, "You look beautiful sweetie." Then was ushered in front of the fireplace for a round of photos.

**- - **

By the time Bunny was finished with the photos, they were almost late. As her father pulled into a free parking space he said, "We'll try to sit as close as possible."

"Bulma try and find us, so we can take some nice pictures!" Her mother added as Bulma exited the car.

"Uh huh, love you too." Bulma answered with out paying any attention to what they had said. Bulma looked around the front of the school. All the groups looked the same. Everyone seemed to blend into one, as she walked through the clusters of white. Finally she spotted her group. As suspected Chi Chi and Marron were crying. Goku and Krillen tried to comfort their sobbing girlfriends; while Launch was talking quickly and excitedly to the group that didn't seem to be paying much attention. "Hey you guys." Bulma said to the group as she got closer.

"Oh Bulma!" Chi Chi cried through tears, as she hugged Bulma. She no longer had any eye or cheek make-up on. Some had dripped off onto her gown, most was on her sleeve and Goku's shoulder. "This is the saddest day, ever!"

"It's all right Chi. It's not like we're never going to see each other again. We'll all still hang out," Bulma tried to comfort.

"It's not the same!" She wailed in reply as she moved from Bulma to Marron, who also was still crying.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm almost glad to leave." She muttered.

"Almost?" Launch butted in. "Try _very_, _very, very_ glad!" Launch shouted at Chi Chi and Marron, who had began to slow down, but started up again at Launch's shout.

"Launch how can you say that?!" Marron yelled back through tears.

Launch rolled her eyes at Marron, and ignored the question. "So, on a more serious note," Launch began as she hushed her voice. "How's Vegeta doing?"

"Yea," Goku said turning from his whimpering girlfriend. "I didn't have time to see him today, did you go?"

Bulma nodded, and felt the verge of tears at the earlier event. Vegeta was repeatedly pushing the morphine button. Over, and over again. His right eye was opened wide and dilated. He talked quickly, with hints of pain. He said things that didn't make sense. The only thing that he said that made sense was, 'I love you,' and 'Have fun at the meeting.' She guessed 'meeting' meant graduation. "He was better than he was yesterday." Bulma said, trying to sound more happy than sad. "He's still on that morphine though, and that makes him a little," Bulma made a swirling motion next to her head with her finger.

Goku nodded. "Well that's good that he's doing better."

Bulma nodded and was going to say something, but the PA went on. "All right, ladies and gentlemen. We're are going to need you to get into your assigned places for the entrance lines."

The group frowned and Chi Chi let out a lamenting whimper.

**- - -**

Bulma entered the party at a fashionable one hour and forty seven minutes late. As she walked through the double doors the man sitting behind a podium asked her name. "Bulma Briefs." She stated simply, and awaited approval.

"I'm sorry I don't seem to have a _Bulma Briefs_ on the list." The man said, a bit too smugly for such a short, skinny bouncer.

Bulma's eyebrow arced. "What do you _mean_ I'm _not_ written on that _stupid_ list." Bulma said with compressed anger.

The man nodded, "The name _'Bulma Briefs'_ is not printed on this list. I'm sorry ma'am."

"Let me see that!" She yelled at him as she snatched it from his hands. Bulma ignored the pathetic protest he shouted at her every so often, as she read through the names on the list. She looked through every 'B' last name on that list, and not one of them was Briefs. Her eyes narrowed with anger. "Damn prick." Bulma muttered as she let her eyes wander down to the 'O' last names. There, printed neatly was the name 'Bulma Ouiji.'

"Excuse me ma'am," the skinny bouncer tried to 'boom'. "But may I please have that list back, which you are not on! So, will you be so kindly as to re-"

"I"m right there!" She yelled at him as pointed to the name 'Bulma Ouiji.'

"I thought you said your name was Briefs?" The man said as he examined the name.

She muttered inaudible curses before saying, "There was a _mistake_." She then walked briskly into the crowded ball room. She scanned her surroundings for an ebony flame. There wasn't one in sight. 'Where the hell is he?!' She screamed in her head as she turned to head into another part of the hall. She didn't get far before running into someone. A splash a champagne darkened her dress. The old man she had ran into said his apologizes before giving her a quick wink and a small pat. "Urgh," she grumbled as she rolled her eyes and walked into another part of the hall. Once again she ran into another person. This time she knew who it was. The scent of tabacco and Old Spice, plus the arm that wrapped around her waist, gave it away. She immediately stepped back.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled with a frown.

"Can you tell me _why_ my name was typed as Bulma _Ouiji_?" She seethed as she watched his frown grow into a smirk.

"Was it? Well I am so sorry for the mess up. Won't happen again, women." He grinned.

Bulma glared at him. "You're such a jerk." Then stormed over to the bar area.

**- - -**

Bulma sighed as she looked at the clock hanging above the door. 'Five more minutes. Only five more minutes.' Bulma encouraged herself as she brought her stare back to the front of the room. Her professor's thick fingers were clutching a red pen, scribbling on some one's report. Making many cross outs and side notes. As Bulma watched him she prayed he wasn't checking hers. She had done a half ass job on hers. Threw it together last night. She had been preoccupied that whole week and had forgotten about it. She yawned as she reached down for her purse and pulled her cell phone from it. As she turned it on, she placed her thumb over the speaker to muffle the sound of her phone coming to life. As the screen lit up and the chime had pass, Bulma checked to see if she had any new voice mails, or text messages. None. She blinked. They hadn't talked in about a week. They had gotten into a fight. And neither Vegeta nor Bulma planned on caving.

"Alright, that's it for today." The old stout professor said without looking from the paper. With a wave from his hand, the class began to file out.

Bulma collected the books from her table and started down the theater like steps. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she thought about the fight they had gotten into. _"Stop being such a stubborn wench! You never give me a moment of peace! Why the hell do you always have to bitch to me?!"_

"Bulma?" Bulma turned her head when she heard her name. It was her professor. He was frowning, his glasses at the tip of his nose, and the paper covered in red marks was held between two pudgy fingers, and his arm extended the paper. "I need to talk to you about this."

Bulma frowned as she walked towards his desk. "I'm sorry I just-"

"No, no. The paper itself is all right. Most of the information is correct and there. It's just it doesn't flow like your papers usually do. You have a lot of grammar, and even spelling mistakes. This isn't an English course, but I did _have_ to mark the more obvious one's off from your final score."

Bulma tried to reveal a small smile as she took the paper from him. "Sorry."

The professor nodded. He lightly scratched the edge of his left jowl before saying, "It read like you threw it together last night."

Bulma nodded. "Sorry. I spaced. It won't happen again."

He old man nodded then smiled. "Well don't worry about it Bulma. Since you always give me an A rate paper, I'll let this one slid. I want you to fix the mistakes, then give it to me next class. Sound good?"

Bulma gave a small smile and nodded. "Thank you, sir. Good bye!" She then headed towards the door, but stopped when he called out to her again.

"Bulma? There's one thing I must ask."

Bulma turned to face him and asked, "What is it?"

"Your eyes seem a little glassy. Are you feeling all right?"

Bulma tried to smile and nodded. "I think it's allergies, I'll be fine."

He smiled and nodded. "All right, well have a wonderful weekend."

"You too," she replied before exiting the room. That was the only one of her professors that she didn't hate. He was always kind, and reminded her of a grandfather type of person. He was on the fat side, and had rosy cheeks. He was balding and only had a few white tuffs on the sides of his head. He was her psychology teacher, the only non-science class she took.

Bulma headed out of the building and began to head towards the East parking structure. Bulma didn't live on campus. She lived alone in an apartment about ten miles away. She wanted to transfer, or have Vegeta transfer, so they could finish up college together; being that they were both going for similar degrees. They ended up getting in a fight over this, being neither wanted to transfer from their school. So they decieded to just wait until they graduate and get married to live with each other.

Bulma pulled her phone out from her purse again. She was going to cave. She didn't care anymore. The fight started over who knows what, and was ending in all of their problems. They always had fights. The fought over everything. But this fight was different. Neither of them were caving; and they didn't seem like they would be finding a middle ground any time soon, like they usually did.

Bulma held the phone to her ear as she entered the parking high-rise. It continued to ring as she entered the elevator. Finally she received the answering machine. "I'm not picking up. Leave a message. _Beep_."

Bulma sighed then began to speak, "Vegeta listen, I'm sorry for what ever you think I've done. Please just call me back. I love you. Bye." She then ended the call and unlocked her car door.

**- - -**

Bulma frowned as she sipped at the shot she ordered. She then downed it when Vegeta leaned against the bar next to her. He chuckled as she ordered another. "Vegeta, just go away." Bulma said in a pleading manner.

He smirked, "Why? I invited you so I wouldn't have to converse with any of these drunken old farts."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Then why'd you throw the party?"

He smirked. "Two reasons. One, it's an annual occasion that Ouiji Corporation is becoming famous for; and two, I have an announcement to make. What better way to announce something so big, than at a party where many business CEO's are attending?"

Bulma gave a small smile, "What's this 'big announcement,' does it have to do with you _'finalizing'_ something?"

Vegeta's eyes seemed to light up as he said, "It's a surprise. Now, lets go get something to eat." He then grabbed her wrist and lead her away from the bar.

**- - -**

As Bulma entered her apartment, she tried to call Vegeta's cell phone again. No answer. Again. She didn't leave a message this time, she didn't want to seem pathetic. She wasn't being pathetic though. They had talked just about every day since Vegeta proposed. The longest they probably hadn't talked, besides now, was about three days. That's only because Vegeta broke his phone. She walked to her refrigerator and pulled out a carton of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chocolate Cookie. Then, after grabbing a spoon, plopped down infront of the T.V to watch her three favorite movies, 'The Breakfast Club,' 'Pretty in Pink,' and 'Titanic.' She figured, maybe by then Vegeta would call her back. Maybe.

**- - -**

"This food is disgusting," Bulma laughed a she took a gulp of wine to wash it down.

Vegeta chuckled, "I know it sucks; I should sue the cook," he also took a large gulp of wine to wash down the taste of vinegar and, what tasted like, salty Frosted Flakes.

Bulma laughed a bit drunkenly as looked in to her wine glass. "It's empty!" She said laughing as she pointed at the glass.

Vegeta smirked and also began to laugh drunkenly.

Bulma stopped suddenly and grew a frown. "Did I tell you who I ran into after I left the corporation?"

"Who?" He asked as he began to pick at his 'spaghetti.'

"Yamcha and _Marron_. Don't you think it's _rude_ that he goes walking around with that whore clutching to his arm?! We broke up like three days ago!" Bulma said this angrily, and started to raise her voice.

Vegeta swallowed what he had in his mouth before saying, "You should have kicked him in the balls." He then began to laugh as he imagined Bulma kicking Yamcha in the nuts with her stilettos, heel first.

"You're right I should have," Bulma said as she crossed her arms and glared at no one in particular.

Vegeta nodded, "So what _did_ you do?"

Bulma shrugged, "I called them whores and stuff." Her anger level was decreasing.

Vegeta smirked and chuckled a little before saying, "Well I think _some one_ needs a few refills, huh?"

Bulma smiled and nodded, as Vegeta waved down a waiter to bring a couple bottles of wine.

**- - -**

As Bulma watched the ending credits of Titanic, she looked over at her clock. 12: 58 A.M. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, not only from watching Titanic; but, because Vegeta still hadn't called her back. Bulma turned off the T.V, then rubbed the corners of her eyes. She was getting tired. She wanted to go to sleep. But she also wanted to call Vegeta. "I'll call him in the morning," she muttered as she peeled herself off of her couch. She walked into bed room and plopped down onto the comforter. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. This didn't work. She changed positions a few times, then looked over at her alarm clock. 1: 34 A.M. She groaned as she placed her hands on her corded phone. She kept her hand on it until the clock read 1: 36 A.M. She then dialed Vegeta's cell phone number, 867-5309. She listened to it ring. She closed her eyes and muttered, "Please pick up.."

She was answered. "What," came an angry growl.

This made Bulma's eyes water. "Vegeta I-"

"Listen Bulma. I'm _busy_ right now." He said this with poison.

Bulma let a few hot tears run down her cheeks. Vegeta never called Bulma by her first name. He always refused. Even when they first met in kindergarten. He always called her 'woman.' It was something that at first bothered her, because she was the only one he ever called her 'woman', but she soon grew an accustom to this title. There was only one exception to this unspoken law he had created. Vegeta had called Bulma 'Bulma' only when he was being serious, and trying to make a point. The first time he ever called her Bulma, was when he proposed, four months ago. This isn't, of course, the times when he used her name in a sarcastic manner. Tears flowed heavier when she heard the sound of a female voice, protesting to hang up the phone.

"Stop calling me." He growled angrily at her.

"Don't worry I won't you ass hole! I hate you!" Then she hung up the phone. This sounded pathetic, being that she had a whimpering voice, because she was crying. Bulma kept her word, she didn't talk to Vegeta again. That is, until seven years later; while slipping on some ice.

**- - -**

A few hours had passed since Vegeta and Bulma had drank anything alcoholic. They had been slow dancing most of this time. Staying in the same spot. Hardly moving. "So," Bulma began; she wasn't slurring her words anymore, she now only had a bit of a buzz. "When are you going to announce your _'big announcement'_?"

Vegeta grunted. "Give me a few. I don't want to make a drunken ass of myself."

Bulma began to giggle, "Well, practice on me."

"No," he looked into her eyes. "It'll be a very _shocking_ surprise, so I'll tell you while I'm telling everyone else."

Bulma smiled and glared, "Just tell me."

Vegeta smirked, "You'll just have to wait."

"Please?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Just tell me Vegeta. It couldn't be that _shocking_."

"You'll probably be the most _shocked_. That's why, of all people, I can't tell _you _before I tell the sojourners." He then began to laugh, as if tipsy, about the word sojourner.

She shook her head, "What? Does it have to do with me, or something?"

"_How conceited_, not _everything_ is about _you_, the _oh-so-great_ _Bulma_ _Ouiji_. Oh wait, my mistake, _Briefs_." He then began to laugh a strange quiet like laugh. He was laughing quietly so hard that he was shaking.

Bulma slapped his shoulder, "Why are you like this?" She asked as stern as she could muster, being that she was _still_ under the influence of alcohol.

Vegeta smiled as he looked her in the eye. "Your last name is _Briefs_." He then began to laugh quietly and shake.

"Urgh!" Bulma sighed angrily as she slapped his shoulder again. "What did you have a relapse? You weren't acting this drunk five minutes ago!" She scolded, as he continued to laugh.

His laughter began to slow, and he looked her in the eye again. His blue eye seemed more glassy, as if he had been crying from laughter. "Sorry, woman." He smiled at her angry scowl. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes and no," she said as she turned her head from him. "I _wanted_ to know, but now I'm not sure if I even care. You've been such a jackass since I brought it up; I'm not sure if you'll even tell me the truth."

Vegeta grunted. "Fine. I'll tell you _the truth_," he said sarcastically. "I-"

"Well if you're going to start off like _that_ then I'm definatly not going to believe you, you pointy haired troll." Bulma laughed at her insult.

Vegeta glared. "What do you mean _'start off like that'_ I only said 'I'; and don't call me a troll, smurf."

"Smurfs have blue skin, not hair." Bulma corrected with a smile. "And if you start something out sarcastic, I'm not going to believe anything that follows."

Vegeta glared at her as she continued to smile, "Fine, then I'm not telling you."

"Fine." Bulma answered stubbornly. Only a few minutes of silence passed before Bulma said, "Just tell me!"

Vegeta grinned. "Change of mind?"

Bulma nodded as she smiled at him.

"All right, I'll tell you." He said, trying to grow anticipation.

"Well? What is it?" Bulma asked after he pause for a couple minutes.

Vegeta simply shrugged and looked away from Bulma's stare. "I bought out Capsule Corporation. We're merging." He said nonchalantly as he turned back to catch her reaction. Slowly growing a smirk.

Bulma's eyes widen, "No you didn't." She said.

His grin grew as large as his face would let it, "Yes, actually I did. Don't worry, your father thought it was an _excellent_ idea."

Bulma continued to stare into his unmatching eyes. Her hands behind his neck slowly became a strangle. Bulma grew a broad fake smile, "You're _lying_. You are so _lying_. Stop _lying_!" Each lying became more forceful as her hands failed to enclose his thick neck.

Vegeta began to smile and laugh as her small hands could hardly get around his thick neck. "I'm not _lying_ woman, so stop being in such pathetic denial."

"I'm _not_ in denial, because you are _not_ telling the truth Vegeta Trunks Ouiji!" **(A/N : Clever way of why Trunks's name is Trunks.. ahaha.. continue..)** Bulma said this through clenched teeth as she continued to try to strangle him.

Vegeta laughed and removed her hands from around his neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry woman, but I'm not lying. Don't worry, it'll be fun. The two of _us_, running a company _together_. I'm sure we will go through comical situations, then there are always the more serious dramatical situations we always find ourselves in. It'll be like a sequel!" Vegeta then smiled a cheesy smile and winked at the readers.

Bulma shook her head, "Urgh. Why do you always have to act like _such_ an ass?"

Vegeta then shrugged. "That's just how I am."

"You know I'm going to make you suffer hell for buying me out with out telling me."

Vegeta smirked, "Well you know that phrase, _'All's Fair in Love and Business'_, woman."

"You mean _'war'_ you dumbass. And that's what you made this, _war_. I'm going to give you such hell!" Bulma then began to laugh maniacally.

Vegeta shrugged, "Bring it _bitch_!" Then 8 mile music began to play.

**- - -**

**The End.**

I hope you enjoyed the final chapter.. Thank - you, and please remember to review! Also the number I put as Vegeta's cell is from a song.. I pretty sure those are the numbers.. Sometimes I mis-hear words in songs.. ahaha.. Oh and if you're interested here are some songs that inspired the plot : **Someday, by Nickelback (mainly)**, Modern Love, by David Bowie, Growin' Up, also by David Bowie, Changes, once again, by David Bowie, Fix You, by Coldplay, Fifteen, by Five For Fighting, She, by Green Day, In Too Deep, by Sum 41, and Make Damn Sure, by Taking Back Sunday.. ahaha.. Review!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	13. Note From Vegchan

**Hey this is just a friendly notice that the sequel to this fan fiction has been posted! Thank you and please look for it, 'Love, Money, and the Pursuit of Happiness'!!**

**Please review!!**

**Muchly appreciated!**

**Love,**

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


End file.
